Should Senior Year Matter?
by Out-the-Open-Window
Summary: Jo is forced to leave her home, before her senior year of high school starts, to live with her cousin, Gio. But secrets can turn a nice trip upsidedown, along with a bit of romance on the way.
1. I have to what?

"You want me to what?" I was sitting on the armchair, staring at my parents in disbelief. "You want me to move away?"

"Yes, Holly, sweetheart. But only for 1 year." My mom said, I looked between the two of them, "And it's not like you're going to be there alone."

She was right, though. I was staying with my cousin Giovanna, and her fiancé. I don't remember his name, but if I looked it up in her emails, I'd know it. "Dad," I looked at my father, sitting next to my mom. "you seriously considered this?" My dad just sat there, staring blankly at me.

"I'm leaving my friends, and my school. What about Anthony? He's starting junior high in a month." My little brother, turning 12 while I was _supposed_ to be away, would be starting middle school in September. "And what about my school, I start in 3 weeks?" I was starting senior year at my high school, which I adored.

"But haven't you always wanted to see London's sights?" My dad said, _Oh, my God. He was taking my mom's side. I thought he was supposed to back me up. I couldn't believe this._ "Besides, you'll be tutored."

"I can't believe this." I said as I got up and headed upstairs, "I hope you both burn in Hell for this!" I yelled as I slammed the door to my room.

My room is my sanctuary, sea blue-green walls with black waves at the top, close the ceiling, and red, neon pink and blue, and purple swirls. I looked at myself in my full-lengthened mirror. I smoothed my brown and one red streaked hair from its once high ponytail, and wiped my fallen makeup from under my hazel and green eyes. I went to my stereo and turned on my iPod, selecting my favorite band, The Veronicas. I collapsed on my bed and hid my head under a pillow.

I heard a knock at my door and someone say, "Holly Joanne-Marie, open up." My dad called from the other side.

"No! I can't believe you don't want me here, why did you agree with her?" I said as I swung my door open and found my dad standing there. "I want to stay here."

"I know you do, but you haven't seen Gi in a long time. And she needs another bridesmaid." I sighed and looked at my dad from my mirror, _God, he knew me to well._ He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Did you know that sometimes I hate it when you're right?" I asked as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm shocked you said that I'm right." He said sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Well, you should get some sleep, if you're gonna go shopping tomorrow with Lauren." I turned to him, eyes widened. I ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Alright, alright. Go to bed, missy."

"G'night Dad." I said as I closed the door behind him. I got rid of my TAI shirt and my boyfriend jeans, and slid into my bathroom to wash my face and grabbed my nightgown hanging from the hook on the door. I turned off my music along with the lights and turned on my TV and laptop. I logged into IMWorldWide, and found Gi online.

**MISSJoMarie:**Gio!!!! Why are you up so late?

_GioGurl4U: _Hey, sweet. So did you mum give you the news?

**MISSJoMarie:** Yea, I don't wanna leave ): But I'm really excited, don't tell my mom that

_GioGurl4U: _My lips are sealed.

**MISSJoMarie: **Thanks, gurl y r u up so l8? Isn't it like 3 am by u?

_GioGurl4U:_ Yes, but Tom had to get up early. So here I am. I can't believe I'm c-ing u next wk! *jumps and screams*

**MISSJoMarie: **I can't believe it 2! *screams + jumps* And I finally get to meet _TOMMY! _

_GioGurl4U: _I know u 2 will get along get, he's like a little girl, he's so happy that he's meeting you

**MISSJoMarie:** Tell him 'right back at ya, rex'. I can't believe that I get to be with u 4 like a year! It's insane!

_GioGurl4U:_ it's mental!!!!!!! Listen Tom is calling me g2g luv u girl.

**MISSJoMarie: **luv you 2, byeee

_**GioGurl4U **_**has signed off. **

With that I shut my laptop and channel surfed until I found 'Supernatural' which is my favorite TV show on the entire planet. I think Sam is practically the one for me, I mean he's so smart, so kind-hearted, and so freakin tall and _so _buff. I practically melt in my seat, just watching him work his magic. At the end of the episode, I turned off the TV and went to bed.


	2. Shopping and Some Hearts

"Jo-Marie!" I woke up to see my twin cousin, Lauren, standing right by my bed. "Wake up, Girl, we have a ton of shopping to do!"

"Not unless we go down Michigan Avenue." I said as I hid my head with my pillow, blocking all possible light.

"Well, where else would we go?" Lauren said as she ripped my pillow and opened my curtains, letting the sunlight hit me, causing my eyes to burn. "C'mon, we're stopping at the MAC store, so you can get more of that purple pigment you've been bugging everyone about."

*Okay, let me stop the story right here and let me fill you in. I'm Holly Joanne-Marie McLin, but people call me Jo. (_if my last name doesn't sound Irish, than you're freakin delusional)_ I'm 17 going on 18 (_and if you even think about the Sound of Music, I will personally see to it that you die a slow and painful death). _I have so many cousins, a can barely keep track (_I have maybe 70-odd first cousins and maybe 100 2__nd__ cousins_) most likely because of the whole Irish thing. I have a younger brother, who is the devil, an older sister, my mom, the she-devil and my dad, my knight in black shining armor. I live in Chicago, which is where most of my family is, but before going into high school, I lived in Milwaukee for 14 years. To earn money, I'm a free-lance makeup artist. *

"Did I mention, you have $2,000 from Gio and Tom for spending?" Laur's face was lit up like the Fourth of July.

"I officially love her!" I jumped from my bed and grabbed a jean skirt and a pair of heels. I went to my drawer and pulled out a 'Hurley' shirt. "Well, I officially love both of them."

"I say major makeover!" Lauren said as we ran down the stairs. "You are getting a whole new wardrobe."

"Hey." I said to my brother, who was sitting on the couch watching some movie that I couldn't catch what it was, as I grabbed a thermos-mug and filled it with black coffee, with some sugar and cream. "I'm going shopping with Lauren." I said as I turned and headed out the door, grabbing my purse, to my car. Lauren was dangling the keys front of my face, which I snatched and unlocked my car. I pointed to the shotgun and glared at my cousin, and Lauren just rolled her eyes and got to her seat.

I got in and started the car, I turned on AC/DC's 'War Machine', and began to back out, "Why do you listen to this stuff, it's prehistoric." Lauren complained. Why should it matter what music I listen too?

"It came out last year, it's far from ancient." I said as we turned onto the Edens and drove down to the Michigan Ave exit, which was 20 minutes from here. "So I heard that Tom and some friends of his are a band or something like that. Might be something that I like."

"What don't you like?" Lauren retorted. I stuck out my tongue, and felt my phone ringing.

I slid out of my pocket and looked at the ID, and I picked up the phone and put it to my ear, "Girl, you're gonna wear yourself out if you keep calling me." I turned onto the ramp and looked for an opening(_there was no way that I was paying $7 an hour for parking.) _on the street.

"_Sorry, I can't help it. We're to excited. Tom decided to have a 'Welcome' party for you, the day you get in."_

"He wants to what? Does he know that I'm going to be a bitch when I land? Seeing as I don't sleep on a plane, like ever."

Gio laughed, _"I did tell him. But once he gets a thought through his head, there's no way to get it out."_ She sighed. _"Don't worry, it's just gonna be me, Tom, and his band mates; it's 6 people, you'll be fine." _She assured me_. "So, did you get the spending money?"_

"I did, why did you give me so much? Its only for a year, and I have my own clothes and plenty of money plus a mobile job."

" _Sorry sweet, but again, not my idea.-"_

"_Tom's__" _We said at the same time, Lauren started to laugh. I had pulled into a parking tower and found a spot on the **eighth** floor "Listen, Gio. I'd love to continue this lovely game of 'Let's Blame Tom' but I have some shopping to do, if you didn't know."

"_Well, have fun. Tell Laur' I said 'hi' and Tom says hi to you and hopes that you have a good time shopping."_

"Oh believe me, I will. Tell him thanks. Love you."

"_Love you too. Bye"_ With that Gi hung up, and I got out of my parked car. And put my arm around Lauren's shoulders.

"I can't believe we have to park here." I said as we came to the elevator. I sighed, as my phone vibrated, I picked up the phone. A text message was there from Caleb, my boyfriend. 'Hey, we need to talk later, miss you XOXO Caleb.' "And my phone is constantly ringing so much, people are gonna think I keep a vibrator in my pocket."

Lauren laughed as we got to the lobby and out onto the streets of downtown Chicago. "So where to first?" She asked as we got to Macy's.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked, as I pointed to the store we were in front of. "Where else would we go?"

"Oh." I laughed as we stepped into the store and headed for the junior section, though that really wasn't for me. Seeing as I have huge curves, and a bit thicker built than others. Lauren said that something caught her eye. "Jo, look at this!" She held up a pair of jeans, that appeared to be written allover. "These are so you!"

Did I mention that Lauren is like the fashionista of the family? Well, she is. I'm the makeup complementalist. She picks the outfit, I do the makeup to match. Anyways, Lauren was jumping around the level, finding clothes, shoes, whatever you name, she found it for me. "Oh, my gosh. What are gonna do for prom?!" Lauren yelled to me from the other side of the dressing room. (_I swear, I've been going in and out of that room so much, I might as well have brought my TV and computer. I swear it's more familiar than my _own _bedroom._) "You're not gonna be here, Caleb's gonna be all alone."

"I'll figure something out." I said as I came out with the jeans she first found and a blue 'Ed Hardy' shirt, I also had a pair of blue peep-toed shoes. "So, what do you think?"

"Awesome, babe!" she came up and hugged me, "Now get undressed, if you gotta go to a party, you need everything from inside, out." I turned around and headed back in. When I grabbed the clothes that we'd picked out, and had everything that I'd worn back on, I went to the checkout and paid for the clothes.

"Okay, this dress and a black set oughta do it, then that and a white, and that pink one and a red set." Lauren had set out before me, when I bought my clothes. "C'mon this and we can get some food." We bought the outfits and 2 more pairs of shoes. Then headed to the 7th floor of the Macy's building and went to the food court there.

* * *

"Oh, my God." I said as I put the bags down and then my tray with a burger and orange chicken. "I can't believe we bought that much shit for 400 schmacks!" I sat down and found my cousin flirting with the guy at the counter. I huffed, "Figures." I shook my head and began to dig into my chicken and Lou Maine. Just as I finished my first bite, my phone rang. "Hello, this is Jo."

"_Hi, is this Holly?"_ It was a British guy, that much I could tell, but how'd he know my name?

"This is she, can I ask who this is?"

"_Oh, sorry. I'm Tom, Gi's fiancé, did I catch you at a bad time?."_

"No, Tom, not at all; but FYI, best if you call me Jo. I'm just having some lunch with Laur. Once she stops flirting with every straight cashier on the entire street." I heard Tom laughing on the other end, I smiled. "So, what's up?"

"_I just wanted to say 'hi' and that Gi got me excited. Just checkin up."_

"Aw, that's sweet, Tom. Thanks for calling, I'm dieing to see Gi and meet you. I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself."

"_So I wanted to talk to you about something…"_

"Shoot. What'd ya need?" I asked leaning into the chair.

"_Well, our anniversary is coming up, and I have no clue what to do."_

"She really likes things in seclusion, so if you kick me out. Spend a night at the house, she'll love it."

"_Thanks. Wait, how'd you know it was when you'd be here?" _

"Gio's been talking about it for weeks, I'm surprised that I don't have the date implanted in my brain."

Tom laughed, then I heard another voice, "_Tom, who you talkin to, mate? We got recording to do!" "Shut it! I'm talkin to Holly. Sorry about that, Jo. Danny can't shut up for 5 seconds… Well, you're gonna find out sooner or later. Talk you soon?"_

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye." With that I hung up and continued to eat. "Girl, it's about damn time, I was shocked when you weren't swapping gum with him."

"Ha, ha." Lauren said sarcastically as she set her food down, "Now who were you talking to, missy?"

"Tom." I said smiling, "He's so sweet, he asked me what do for the anniversary." Lauren had the 'awww' expression on her face, "I can see why Gi picked him out, she sent me a picture, he's _gore-geous._" I giggled.

"Gorgeous darling." Lauren said as she laughed and took a bit of her sandwich.

* * *

"Hey babe." I stepped into Caleb's living room. He stood up and gave me a quick kiss. "You said that we needed to talk?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to him.

"Yeah, I heard about your move." He said as he grabbed my hand. "I just don't think that I can hold up a long-distance relationship for that long."

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked, completely confused to what he was saying.

"I mean it's gonna be hard for us to stick together, and you're going to a school, and there are so many people in London, and.."

"You don't think I'll stay faithful?!" I asked as I stood up and looked at him, with venom in my eyes. I mean, God we've been together for 3 years and counting. Now that I'm moving for 1 year, he doesn't _think _I can keep my hands to myself. It's not like he can when I'm practically sitting on his lap, and his hands are on someone else!

"No, of course not." He said as he stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. "It's just, we've been dating for 3 years, and the flames going out…" Right 'going out', I put myself out, literally, for him(_And if you have no idea what I mean, you are __way__ to young to read this_) and all I get is a sharp bite in the ass.

"Oh, I see." I said calmly, "Can you lead me to the door, Caleb?" He nodded and opened the front door for me, "Oh, and have fun with that whore Shelly you've been fooling around with." He looked at me, shocked, "Oh, you know, the one you've been sleeping with for 2 years." I slammed the door behind me, with my bag, which I had stuffed with his cash and my clothes I'd left there, including his football jersey.

You see, I'd known for a while(about a month), so I had snuck up to his room and stashed my clothes that I'd left in his room and _all_ of his money from his 2 month summer job. Then I snuck down and used the front door. When payback is in order, call me a bitch. But hey, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' which is totally true for me. And boy, was I pissed when I found out. And did I mention that karma, and payback for that matter, can be a total bitch? So much for a prom date. Well, let's hope there are some hot guys in London that _aren't_ taken.


	3. Lovely London, here I come!

"Jo, get up." I lifted my head from the pillow on the couch. I turned to see my dad, "Sweetie, you got a plane to catch."

"Gimme 10 minutes." I said groggily as my head fell back onto the pillow. I swear if my dad was pulling a prank on me, he would be really sorry.

"No, now." The sheets ripped off the couch and me. "You have 10 minutes before Laur picks you up." My dad pulled the pillow from under my head, which caused my head to hit the armrest.

"Dad!" I whined as I got up and rubbed my head, "It's not even light out." Then I remembered my flight left at 2:30 in the morning. "Oh, right." With that in mind, I headed up to my room, and changed into a pair of converse ex-high-tops,(_you know, the ones that reach below your knees)_ and my worn black and pink plaid mini with my favorite band tee(_in case you forgot, a Veronicas shirt_). I stepped downstairs with my carry-on messenger bag strapped around my shoulder.

When I stepped into the kitchen, the smell of bacon and sausage flooded my senses. "Good to see you're up." My dad said as he set a plate on the island. "Well, eat up, you won't be eating for 12 hours."

"Not if I can help it." I retorted as I took a bite into the omelet he'd made me. After 5 minutes, I put the empty plate into the sink and grabbed my iPod in its carrying case from my backpack. My phone rang in my pocket, I picked it up, "Dad, that's Laur, I got a plane to catch." I grabbed my last small suitcase, and turned to my dad.

"Well, see you when your 18." He said, hugging me tight.

"Thanks." I pulled away, "That was compassionate." I said sarcastically, as I placed my house key on the table by the door.

"C'mon girl, we gotta get to O'Hare in 20 minutes." Lauren said as she honked the horn.

"Wake up the entire neighborhood, why don't ya." I said as I chucked my bag in the back and got in the shotgun seat. "Okay, I'm ready."

Lauren started up the car and backed out of the driveway. "Well, onto traffic from Hell." She said as she turned on her radio. I smiled as 'Untouched' came on.

"Gate 6 right?" Lauren asked as we pulled into the parking lot. We grabbed my luggage from the trunk, that had been in my car for 2 days. I snatched my carry-on and Lauren and I, arm in arm, headed to the airport gate.

"Lemme check the ticket." I headed to the kiosk and showed the attendant my passport and my driver's license. She handed me my ticket along with my IDs, and I placed my 4 suitcases on the scale one by one, and paid for the extra checking. "It's gate 26." I responded as I handed Lauren a second pass to security. She looked at me with eyes the size of saucers, "What, and let my best friend in the world not say 'bye' to me at the gate? Fat chance." She hugged me tight and we headed behind the counters to the security line.

Once we got through we went to the McDonalds there and grabbed so much food, it was insane. I stuffed the food into my bag and we headed to the bookstore there. "Dude, check it out." I called to Lauren, I picked up the magazine, "I didn't know that Panic! At the Disco broke up, man that sucks." I said angrily as I threw the magazine back on the rack. With that I picked up a 'Makeup Mania' magazine, while buying a few Cokes and a pack of gum. I headed back out to my gate.

"So, Jo." Lauren had her camcorder out and on, she pointed the lens towards me, "How do you feel that you have a year to spend in London, England?"

"Laur, shut the camera off." I said as I pushed it down. I sat and opened a bottle of Coke, taking a sip of it. I turned and noticed that she still had the camera on me. "Fine." I said as I turned my entire body towards the camera. "Moving across the ocean on the year that supposed to mean so much to you, away from your friends and family and school, it's so frustrating and utterly cynical." I said as I raised a hand up, and sighed,

"But on the other hand, it's so fucking amazing! I mean, a year in London, no strings attached, the only downside is that I'll have tutoring. But that's not it! I mean, I get to see my cousin, who I haven' seen in 5 or 6 years. And when I turn 18, man there's gonna be something to talk about months after." I said, then I realized that the camera was still on, " You have to cut the last part out." I said, she nodded and laughed.

"Well," She said as closed the camera and grabbed another bottle of soda from my bag. "At least send blogs, you know that people at school want to know what's cooking in lovely London." She raised the bottle, "Cheers."

"Cheers, girl." I replied hitting my bottle against hers and took a swing of the Coke. I looked at the desk, "Well I think they're boarding." A line started to form onto the plane. I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder, "I'll miss you and send you messages everyday."

"Promise?" Lauren asked as she stood up.

"Duh!" I said as I hugged her tightly. "I'll call when I land, no matter what time it is." I headed to the door and stepped onto the plane.

Before the plane left someone tapped my shoulder. "Excuse me." I looked to see a young girl, maybe 12, standing there. Most likely 'cause I'm sitting in the middle.

"Sure thing." I said as I stood up and let her pass me. "You seem a bit young to travel by yourself." I said as I grabbed my magazine and my bag of makeup.(There's a reason why I didn't put any on this morning.)

"Whoa, is that yours?" The girl pointed to my makeup bag. "Oh, can you do mine? I would _adore _you if you did."

She looked at me with a puppy dog look that I couldn't refuse, "Absolutely. I'm Jo, by the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Casey, and I'm 15." She looked at me, "I don't think that 'little' has anything to do with it." "Oh, sorry, you just look so young. So why are you heading to London?" I asked as I checked to see if my laptop was in my bag. She glared at me, "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"One word, divorced." She said as we began to pick up speed on the runway. "So what's your excuse? Senior trip?"

"No, forced to skip senior year and be tutored, while staying at my cousin's." I turned to find Casey's expression in a 'ouch'. "Tell me that doesn't suck." I leaned back, well, more like the plane helped me lean back, seeing as we were taking off and all. Minutes of silence passed and I cracked open my magazine. "So, what kinda look do ya want?" I asked as I turned to look at Casey.

"Well, how do you do your's?" She asked as I flipped through the magazine and came to a look that was bright pink with royal blue along its crease. I pointed to the picture and looked at Casey.

"Too much?" I asked she nodded her head. "Well, how about this?" I pointed to one that was a peach and pink look.

"I love that!" I noticed that we were able to bring out and use electronics (_Their words, not mine.), _sopulled out my laptop and turned it on, "Is that yours too?" I nodded, "what else do you have that I want so much?"

I shrugged my shoulders, smiling, "Hey I need to do a blog for my friends, you know being in London with a 6 hour difference and all. Wanna do it with me?" Her eyes bugged out and she nodded really fast, I laughed. I turned on the camera in my computer, "I'll queue you in, got it?"

She nodded. I pressed the record button "Hey guys. This is Jo on the plane to LONDON! How cool is that? Anyways, I'm here with Casey…"

* * *

"Jo, Jo. Wake up! We're gonna be there in, like, an hour!" Casey hit me on the shoulder and shook me. "Can you do it now?"

"Huh?" I asked, half-awake. "Oh, yea, sure." I snatched my case and opened it up. "Close your eyes." which is what she did. I grabbed my primer in my jar and took a brush and swiped it over her lids, and below the brows and crease. I looked into my bag and pulled out my pink and beige peach eye shadows. I took a flat brush and put the peach everywhere. Then I grabbed a circular brush and blended the pink into her crease. I then grabbed brown eyeliner and traced the outer half of her lash line with it. "Okay, open up." I said happily, I did love doing makeup, I know it sounds really weird, but I like helping others see them as amazing. I grabbed a brown mascara and pulled out a disposable wand. "Just tilt your head back," Casey did as she was told, "good, now don't move." I began to put coats of the brown mascara on her lashes. "Look here and smile." She did. I looked into the case and pulled out a blush brush and a soft pink blush. I placed the spread powder on her smiling cheeks. "Do you want anything else, Cas?" I asked as I put my tools and makeup away.

"Lemme see how I look first." She said as I went into my bag and pulled out a mirror. Her eyes popped out and her mouth was hanging open, "I love it!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tube of peachy pink lipgloss. " Maybe just this?"

I examined the color and nodded, "It's the perfect color." I said as she swiped it over her lips. "Now, my turn" I said as I pulled out my supplies. Casey held up the mirror for me, "Hey thanks." I said as I put the primer on my lids, crease, and brow bone. She smiled and nodded. I grabbed a metallic brown eyeshadow and placed it on my lids. I then took a blending brush and placed a matte brown on my crease. "Stupid me, I forgot a highlight!" I said a I pulled out a white eyeshadow. I took 2 brushes, and put the white powder under Casey's eyebrows, blending it in. She looked at me like I was insane, "Makes your eyes look brighter." I responded as I placed the powder on myself with the other brush I grabbed. She nodded, as I took a black eyeliner and rimmed my entire eye with it. I grabbed a curler and curled my lashes, which are long enough as it is. I grabbed black mascara, and put two coats on my lashes. I took a pale pink lipgloss and put it all over my lips. "There we go." I said as I put the contents back into my case and put everything into my bag.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen." The pilot on the intercom exclaimed, grabbing my main focus. "We are now landing in Heathrow Airport, I hope you had a wonderful flight."

"It was peachy keen." I mumbled under my breath, as I pulled parts of my hair back. Casey laughed as the plane skidded down on the runway. We pulled up to the gate, and headed to baggage claim. I'd given her my phone number, so we could keep in touch. I said bye to her as she left with her dad.

"Jo! Jo! Over here!" I heard someone call to me. I turned to see a couple, one looked exactly like Gio, actually it _was_ Gio.

"Gio, Oh my God!" She was running toward me and embraced me in a bear hug. "I can't believe it's been 5 years." I said as she pulled away, allowing me to breathe. "I can't believe I'm here!" I screamed as I began to jump up and down a bit.

"Neither can I!" Gio exclaimed as she grabbed my hands and jumped with me. After that episode, she turned to the boy next to us, "By the way, this is Tom." He had long blonde hair and dark eyebrows, it seems really weird, but I knew a kid back in Milwaukee who was exactly the same way, so it didn't bother me. He also had teddy bear brown eyes, they were so warm and welcoming.

"I think I have the right to introduce myself" Tom said as he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it, causing me to blush. "Thomas Fletcher at your service." He stood up and gave me a hug. "Welcome to London."

"Jeez, Gi. I see why you picked him, he's the golden boy. I'd snag him if _I _ever had the chance." I said as I placed my hand under his chin. "Lemme just grab my stuff and we can go." I turned to the carousel and looked for my bags, once I'd grabbed 2 of them, I wondered what I would do with the rest of my stuff.

"I think you might need this." I heard someone say. I turned to see Tom with a cart that he'd pulled up. He took my 2 suitcases and placed them on the cart.

"Thanks, man." I said as I saw my other suitcase, which I grabbed and placed that on the other suitcases. Then I spotted my camera and makeup case. I snatched them and put those on the very top of the cart, "That's all of them. Hold on, one more thing. I went into my case and pulled out my camera. "Okay, now I'm ready." I said as I turned to the doors, with Gio on one side, and Tom pushing the cart on the other.


	4. Arrivals and Acquaintances

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews and subscriptions!**

**WishfulThinking101: I'm so happy that you love my stories, I really hope you enjoy them!  
randomrayxx3: He is isn't he? But all of them are when you think about it. And don't worry her match comes up soon!**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"Well here we are." Tom said as we came into the house, it was so beautiful on the outside, with it's blue siding and sky blue window frames. The inside of the house was even more mind-blowing. The foyer was painted a pale violet with pale green trimming. The green carpeted stairs led up to the second floor that was painted the same violet in the foyer, and you could see half of the left side of the hallway to the bedrooms. "C'mon I'll show you to the room." Tom said, stepping in front of me and headed up the stairs.

I trailed behind him, and we came to the first door on the right of the stair. Tom opened the door, and I faced blue walls with sea green swirls and pink and black plaid stickers in the shape of flowers. "Tom, I love it." I said as I continued to look around my room and saw the door that led to a purple bathroom and the balcony outside. "Are you serious, a balcony?" I asked as I stepped outside to look at the view that the ledge gave me. "Screw the year, I'm staying." I said as I threw up my hands.

Tom laughed. "Well, I'm gonna help Gio in the kitchen, the guys'll be here in an , you can unpack and get changed if you want."

"Nah, I think I'll just take a walk or something, that alright?" I asked as I followed Tom down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing a bunch of steam. "Dude, what are you making?" I asked as I sat down on the stool in the opposite side of the counter.

"Chicken Fajitas." Gio said as the steam depleted and I saw her face. "Thought you might like them."

I went to her side and hugged her, "You know _way _to well." I stepped away, "I think I'll just bike around, once I finish rebuilding it."

"Good luck with that!" Tom snickered. I shook my head at Tom's comment and ran to my room to change into a pair of jeans and flip-flops. I looked for the box on the side of the stairs that held the pieces of my bike.

I'd sent it a few days ago, so it wouldn't look too weird with a bike box as my carry-on, saving myself a huge embarrassment. "Hey guys, where's-" I was caught off guard by Tom carrying a red toolbox. "Thanks." I dragged the box outside and onto the driveway, with Tom trailing behind me.

With my sharp thumb nail, I cut the tape on the box. "Set it here." I pointed to the spot next to me. Tom set the toolbox next to me and stepped back into the house. I searched the pink frame of my bike and pulled it out from the wheels and gears and laid it on the blacktop. I then picked out the bag of bolts and screws labeled 'Handlebars'. "Here we are." I pulled out a monkey wrench and a roll-up set of wrenches. I then grabbed my handlebars and began to attach it to the body.

After 15 minutes of screwing and bolting everything. I closed the toolbox and placed them inside. "I'm going for a ride!" I yelled into the kitchen, and stepped back outside. I held my handlebars in my hands and pushed the kickstand off the ground.

I pushed off and began to peddle away and down the street. The wind blew through my hair, sending its brown curls past my face. I looked around and noticed all the amazing scenes and houses. I found as small park in the middle of it all, along with a soccer field (_I _hate_ soccer._) and a sand pit for volleyball (_my favorite sport of all-time_). The sun peeked through the clouds, even though I thought that the sun didn't practically exist here. I pulled out my cell phone, (_Might as well get back_.) With a sigh, I turned back around and headed back to the house. My bike was placed on the side of the garage. I stepped in and saw Tom sitting on the couch with some guy with a Fohawk.

"Hey." I said softly as I headed to the fridge and pulled out a Coke. I took it with me upstairs and I changed back into my skirt and converse. I let the hair fall forward from its half-ponytail, and grabbed my brush to run over its strands. I came back down the stairs to find Tom and the guy standing.

"Jo, this is Harry, one of my mates." Tom said as I came into the room.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Harry said as he held out his hand. I took it and shook it. "Geez, have you got a grip." He said as I let go of his hand, and raised an eyebrow. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"I don't think it is." I responded, lowering my eyebrow in suspicion. "I think that it shows confidence." They looked at me, in disturbance. "Sorry, they always said that at my school. It's like, stitched into my forehead." They laughed at me clenching my head. I let go and dropped my arm. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I can see she's Gio relative." Harry said. "She may not look like her, but she sure acts a lot like her."

"For your information," I said as I span around and stoke a pose, putting a hand on my hips. "I happen to be an actress, thank you very much. And after all she is my cousin, I know how to be exactly like her." I sat back on the stool and took a sip of my Coke. They both looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Don't even think about it, 'cos if you do, I'll make your head spin so fast, you won't know which way you're facing." I smirked. They turned around silent. I smiled and turned to face Gio.

"Thanks for that." She whispered to me, out of the boy's hearing range. "It's hard to keep them in line without using sex as a threat."

"Aww. Thanks, it's my passion to find new threats." I smiled and winked at her, the front door was being banged on, "What the hell is out there? Rabid dogs?" I asked as I glared out into the foyer, wide-eyed.

"Something very close to it." Harry said back. He stood up and moved next to me, "Brace yourself, this may get a bit turbulent."

"Sweetie, I've been on a plane for over 12 hours straight. One thing I think I can brace and sustain is turbulence." I told him.

"Tom, open the door and let us see the bird!" Someone called from the other side of the door. "And we need beer!" they called again and continued to bang on the door.

"Oh boy, just like the people in Milwaukee. Loud, obnoxious and will do _anything_ to get a beer…" I said, huffing, as Tom got up and went to the front door. Harry laughed at my comment, causing me to smile.

A boy with brown curly hair ran up to me and hugged me while I was still sitting on the stool. He hugged me so tight I lost my breath all to quickly. "Well, hello to you too." I said as he let go of me. I gasped in air as I took in his appearance. Out hair was the same color and curly like mine the one difference is that instead of my hazel eyes, he possessed bright blue ones. "You might not wanna hug me to hard, I don't wanna die on my first day here because my lungs popped out."

He stared at me blankly. Harry leaned over to me and whispered, "Just ignore Danny for the moment, he might try to pick you up, with the way he's checkin you out." I winked at Danny, which caused him to stiffen. I laughed and looked back at Harry.

"Thanks for the tip. I might need to keep that in mind." I laughed as a blonde boy, about my height and, from the shirt he was wearing, had a colorful tattoo on his arm, not to mention an pair of amazingly vivid blue-green eyes, came into the room. "You're not gonna make me suffocate like this one are you?" I asked, pointing to Danny, who was still silent and I could feel his eyes trace my body up and down.

"No, not unless you want me to." He said smirking, I rolled my eyes. He held out his hand, "Dougie Poynter at your service, Holly."

I smiled and took it, "Thank you, Dougie. But, you can call me Jo." He raised an eyebrow at me, "Long story." I responded as he let go of my hand, but kept his gaze locked onto me. I turned to Gio, "When are we eating, I'm starving."

"That's not your bag said." My eyes popped out and I stared at her, mouth open. "It's not my fault you bought all of that food."

"Lauren talked me into it. I can't mess with her when she had to get up earlier than I did." I said, "She scares me in the mornings." I hid my face with my hands.

"Everyone scares you in the morning." Gio retorted, and I glared back at her, "but you scare people too."

"Hey, that was a one-time thing and you know it." I held up a finger, and turned to look at the boys, who all looked confused. "Let's just say my junior prom equals no sleep plus having to get up at the crack 'a dawn." They nodded their heads. "Which leads me to be A1-Bitch for 2 hours."

"That'll be a sight." Tom smirked, and I shoot him a look, which shut him straight up, "So where are you from again?"

"Well, technically Chicago. But I lived in Milwaukee for 14 years." The guys stared at me blankly, "And you have no idea where Milwaukee is, do you?" They all avoided their gaze from me, "It's by Lake Michigan, a few miles north of Chicago."

"Oh," Dougie said, smiling. "Isn't that where that 'Miller' beer company is?" I nodded, "Oh that's cool, so'd you get any free samples-" Harry hit him in the back of the head. "Ow, what the Hell was that for?!" He yelled.

"Dude, she's 17. She can't drink here, and she definitely can't drink back home." Tom said as he hit Dougie on the back of his head, exactly where Harry hit him.

"Son of a Bitch!" He said as he rubbed his head, and sat down. "Do you see what they do to me?" He asked, giving me a sad puppy dog look.

"Aww, poor baby." I said as I put a hand on the back of his head rubbing it. He smirked, and blushed a bit. Then I smacked him in the same spot. "That make it better?" I asked, the guys laughed. I smiled and Dougie gave me an evil look, "I'm sorry, couldn't resist. Why don't ya lemme get some ice for that." I went to the freezer and picked out ice cubes and a Ziploc bag to put them in. "Here you are."

"Thanks," He said as he placed it on his head wincing.

"Oh, suck it up. Could be a lot worse, and you know it." I reasoned with him as I sat next to him. He shrugged his shoulders, passing my comment by. "Trust me, I know I've had worse."

"Alright, now that everyone knows everyone." Gio said as she reappeared from wherever she was. "I think some chicken fajitas are in order."

"Did I mention that I love you?" Tom asked as he put his arms around her. The guys rolled their eyes and started to head to the dining room.

"Once or twice, today. But it doesn't kill me to hear it again." She smiled and kissed him.

"Please not before I eat." I said as I went into the dining room, I took a seat next to Danny. "Are they always like that?" I pointed to the two love birds walking into the room.

Danny leaned closer to me, "You have _no_ idea. They're worse than Doug when he's been watching porn all day."

I stifled a giggle, since Dougie was right across from me. A plate of fajitas was set in front of me with a glass of _wine_. I turned to look at Gio, "What doesn't leave this room, stays away from the law." She winked at me and went to sit in her seat on the other side of the table.

"Did I mention that you're my favorite cousin of all time? Passing Lauren?" I asked as I folded my hands and bowed it for a second to say grace. I looked up at some staring faces, "Well excuse me if it's wrong to say grace." I snapped at them as I took a sip of the wine. "Apparently, it must be wrong for me to say 'Thank God' for my food and that I made it here safely." I responded sharply. They all looked at me, except for Gio, with horror in their eyes. Gio knew that I was just goofing off, but none of the boys did. I took another sip of wine, I put the glass down. I started to laugh hysterically, this was fantastic.

"Gio, I think your cous' is off her rocker." I heard Harry whisper to the girl next to him. "Is that why she came to visit?"

Gio started to laugh, "It's her form of dramatic humor." She turned to me, I had stopped laughing, but continued smiling like an idiot. "Guess she had you guys going."

"She what?" Danny asked, clueless of what was happening, he was too busy eating.

I laughed, "Gi's right though, I had you thinking I was pissed." They all gave me 'yeah right' looks, "Well, then, why'd ya'll look so terrified?" I pointed out as I cut a piece of the chicken. They all avoided gazes with me. "I thought so." I said as I took a bite of the chicken. I guess London wasn't going to be so bad.


	5. The Aftermath

**Hey all! Here's another chapter for you! P.S. I saw Harry Potter 6 midnight, I practically laughed the entire time, then I did freak out a bit. I highly recommend it!  
randomrayyxx3: Haha, that's what I aimed her to be! Glad you enjoyed it!**

* * *

My door was being pounded on furiously, causing me to wake up. "For the love of fucking God and all that is holy." I mumbled as I swung my door open and moved my bangs from my eyes to see Tom, staring at me, most likely cause I was wearing my underwear. "What?!"

"Not that much sleep, huh?" He asked as he stepped in and opened the curtains on the balcony door and windows.

"Ouch." I winced as the sunlight hit my eyes to fast for them to adjust. "I thought you were kidding when you said Danny can't keep his mouth shut for 5 seconds, but him _and_ Dougie." I shook my head as I opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of gray jeans. "Honestly, you and Harry must be saints to survive with them for 5 years. I couldn't pull it off for a week straight."

"Just wait" He responded, opening the balcony door. "You'll get used to it, Danny'll be hanging around here a lot. Dougie's stopping by later today, just to keep an eye on you."

I slipped on my jeans and tilted my head in confusion, "Wait, I thought that you guys were staying here for the day, and second, I thought I was _17_ not 5." I searched for my freshman shirt, I love it because it has a penguin on it. (FYI, that's _our mascot. I know it sounds bad, but it's an all-girls school_) I found it and slid it over my head, "You just don't trust me, is it?"

"No, God no. When I was 16, I was like the head of the house when I lived with the guys." I looked at him, with sheer horror. "Yeah, I lived with them for 4 years."

"For some very odd reason, I feel the need to hug you." I said, "And I feel like I'm going to regret it if I do." He just smiled and held his arms out. I stepped closer and hugged him, "I'm so sorry for you."

"At least _someone_ in Gio's family feels bad for me." He said as he patted my back and I pulled away. "And it's best if you remind Doug that you are 17, he might think you're 20 or something."

"That is not as bad as you think it is." I said as I stepped outside onto the balcony, "Did I tell you this is perfect for my writing?"

"You write?" Tom asked as he stepped out behind me. I nodded, "What kinds of stuff?"

"Short stories, poems. Things like that." I stretched my muscles in my legs, by standing on my toes and tightening my calves. "When I'm outside, I feel more… inspired."

"Well, London is not the best place to spend the entire day outside. It's always rainy." Tom said as he looked around the balcony.

"That's just the way l like it." I responded as I looked down the street and saw someone coming up towards the house. "You're leaving now, aren't you?" I glared at Tom who diverted my gaze. "Might have mentioned that to me earlier." I went back into my room and pulled my hair into a ponytail in the middle of my head, so my bangs hung over my left eye. I slid on a pair of silver hoops in my ears, and turned to Tom.

"I'm sorry?" He looked like he was in pain. He's only known me for a day and he thinks I'm gonna snap on him, 'cause he woke me up_(which was quite violent, I might add_)_._

"Don't worry about it." I scoffed as I began to rim my eyes with black eyeliner. I curled my lashes and placed 2 coats of mascara on them. Tom stared at me, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing." Then the doorbell rang. Tom left my room, while I slid on a hoodie and a pair of flip-flops. I checked myself in the mirror one more time before heading down the hall to the stairs. "Speaking of the she-devil." I looked up to see Tom and Dougie standing in the foyer.

"Oh, now Tom. You shouldn't talk about Doug like that." I retorted as I waved a 'hello' to Doug. "He's a very masculine person, but you on the other hand…" I trailed off as Dougie started to laugh. "How can you be in a better mood than me? You got less sleep than I did, not to mention the 10 extra beers."

"It's a talent I've always possessed." He gloated as Gio came into the room. He put an arm around my shoulders, "So what do you wanna do?"

"I'd rather go back to sleep if Tommy boy hadn't banged on my door for half an hour." I glared at Tom, raising my eyebrows at him. "And maybe I wouldn't be so snappy."

"Actually, that's my fault." Gio confessed, I looked at her. "I needed to talk to you, like now?"

"Oh," I said, shocked. "Well, lead the way." Gio grabbed my arm and yanked me to the backyard. "Damn, girl, you're strong." I mean, I could push Caleb around, and he's a friggin linebacker on his football team (That means, he's not such a small guy). "What is it that made you drag me halfway across the house with the 'Death Grip'?"

Gio looked from side to side, "Well, I just think you should tone down the 'Snappy Ice Queen' for now."

"Wait, why?" I asked, "What happened to Dougie? Did something happen last night?"

I just hoped that I didn't say something I shouldn't have. (_God dammit, no more drinking. Not until I get another chance_)

"He broke up with his girlfriend a week ago, and he hasn't been able to cope so well." Gio explained.

"Well, then we should be on the same page. Seeing as I broke with my boyfriend a week ago." I pointed to myself as I said it, "Relax, G. I'll take it down a few notches. It's just my twisted way of coping is all." I held my hands up, "For now on, I'll act like a girl."

"Thanks, I owe you big." She said as she opened the backdoor and led me back into the foyer.

"Hey, ready to go?" Tom asked as we came to the kitchen, after not finding the boys in the foyer. He stood up and put an arm on Gio's waist. Which was my queue to sit on the couch next to Doug. "You two will be alright?"

"Sure, I'm mature enough." Dougie sighed, as he put his arm back around my shoulders.

"Right, and Hell froze over last night." Tom retorted. Laughing, the couple laughed and disappeared.

Seconds passed and we heard the door shut. "Now," Dougie sighed as he drew me closer to him, "What can we do on a Saturday afternoon?"

"We could watch a movie." I suggested, looking at him straight in the eye. I stood up and began to look at the shelves of DVDs. "Any requests, Doug?"

"Did you bring any movies?" I turned to face him, "Or something like that?"

"Yeah, gimme a few seconds." I dashed out of the room and went up to my room and pulled out my 'Supernatural' DVDs. I ran back downstairs and held them up for Dougie to see. "This is my favorite TV show on the planet."

"I wonder why." Dougie wondered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as I put the DVD in. I grabbed the remote and sat back down, slapping him in the shoulder. "Is it because the guys are fit or something?"

"No, well that's half the reason." I admitted, Dougie scoffed. "But also because I've been friends with Jared for 7 or 8 years." He looked at me, raising his eyebrows, "Yes, I'm friends with a celeb. Be jealous if you want." I said holding my hand up, I pressed the play button on the silver remote control.

* * *

At the end of 'Pilot' Dougie was so close to me, scared out of his wits, before the screen blacked out and Sam shut the trunk door, he jumped up. "Dude, are you seriously that scared?" I looked at him.

"Sorry, and I thought ghost hunting that _I _did was scary." He responded, almost whispering.

"You went ghost hunting?" My eyes widened as he nodded, "Dude, that's so cool! I would have killed to do that!"

"Really you wanna do something like that? I was scared to death."

"Are you kidding me? It's a once in a lifetime thing! Of course I'd want to do something like it." Then I turned to look at the screen, which played the second episode. "But I'll tell you one thing," I pointed to the screen. "you couldn't get me to go camping in Minnesota or Michigan even if you paid me a billion dollars. That Thing scares the Hell out of me."

"What?" He turned to the screen, which displayed the 'abduction'. "Aah!" he yelled as he jumped even more.

"So you agree?" I asked, laughing.

"That's not funny." He said, almost pouting. He looked so cute doing it.

"You jumped 5 ft in the air, how is that not funny." He continued to stare at me angrily, "I bet if I did it, you'd be laughing your ass of."

"Damn, are you always right?" He asked me, astonished at my point.

"I just have a lot of guy friends at home." I winked at him, and turned back to the screen.

"Any boyfriends?" Dougie asked as time passed, I sat up straight, disturbed by his sudden question.

"Not since last week, we broke up." I responded flatly, turning my attention back to the screen.

"Can I ask why?" I turned back to Dougie, "I mean, I don't want to intrude on something I shouldn't-"

"No it's alright, you're just being friendly, and I haven't had the chance to vent yet." I sighed, "We were dating for 3 years, but I found out a month ago that for the last 2 years, he was cheating on me with the captain of the cheerleaders." Dougie's eyebrows raised and he leaned forward. "In case you need a refresher in American lingo, captain cheerleader usually equals 'slut'."

"Dude, that sucks. Man, your guy was an idiot to let you slip through his fingers." Dougie put an arm around me, "If I had a girl like you, I'd never let you go."

"Aww, thanks." I smiled my gratitude and rested my head on his shoulder, "That's something that I needed to here." He nodded, looking straight ahead. "And if someone like you were single, I'd snag you in a New York Minute." I poked him as I said it. He smiled and pulled me closer.

* * *

_Shannon ran her fingers through his hair, it was rough and coarse against her soft hand. "Why?" She asked, sadness clouded her vision, "Zach why would you do such a thing to me? Why would you hurt me so much. I love you, and this it what you do with it? You toss it around like a football. It's useless to you. But it's so much more to me than you ever were." She got up and ran out the door, tears trailing down her cheeks._

"_Shan, please, I'm sorry!" Zach called after her. She ignored him, like she should have a long time ago. _

"Hey, what'ya writing?" Dougie stepped outside. "And why are you out here?" I looked up at him from my spot, which I was laying down on my stomach, feet in the air.

"A story and I'm out here because I just love cloudy days, they're perfect for ideas." I answered, "Back home, it's humid and sunny, not to mention 100 degrees out on a daily basis. By the night, I'm just covered in sweat."

"Really…" Dougie said as he sat down next to me hanging his feet between the beams placed between the railing and the ledge.

"I swear to God and all that is holy on this Earth if you make a dirty joke, you're gonna wish you didn't come out on this." I pointed to the balcony. His smile dropped, but mine appeared. "Hanging out with you seriously makes my day."

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Dude I'm starving."

"Me too. And since you said it, I'm guessing that you can't cook?" He looked at me astonished. "My ex couldn't boil water right to save his life, I know that." I patted his shoulder as I stood up, "C'mon, the food's not gonna float up here and appear magically."

"Damn!" He cursed as he got up and followed me inside to the kitchen. "Any ideas?"

"Well, there's some ground beef… some buns, and if you say anything about that… oh! I know, I could make hamburgers. I can't remember the last time I had one of those… oh wait, yeah I can."

"Why for some reason, do I think you've come down with Danny-syndrome?" He asked as I pulled out the beef.

"I thought it was called Dougitous." I retorted as he stopped talking. "It happens when I don't get enough sleep, which is a lot."

"I guess Tom waking you up was a factor."

"Along with jetlag, staying up 'til 3AM with two blokes who can't keep their traps shut in the matter of life or death." He looked at me hurt. "Okay, I admit, I can be a chatterbox when I'm tired."

"Are you kidding? You were bouncing off the walls, you were so hyper." I rolled my eyes and gave him a look.

"Do you want the burger or not?" He smiled widely, "A little creepy, but I'll take it as a 'yes'." With that I turned on the stovetop and placed a pan on it, while making the patties from the ground beef.

* * *


	6. Understanding and Surprises

**Another chapter is in order and being served to you! Time to see Jo's life after being in London for a while!**

**

* * *

**

_**Weeks passed and each of the boys would come over to hang out with me when Tom and Gio would go out, which was really frequent, and on a weekly basis all of them would come over for dinner. All of them seemed like brothers to me, and I confronted each one with a different problem if I had one, which was rare. Gio had told me that the second part of the school term was starting soon and that I should look at some of the secondary schools.**_

**_Finally, after hours and hours of searching, even a few days of me on my computer searching, I found one on the outskirts of London. It was a small school, which is what my classes were like in Milwaukee, which was how I liked them. The campus was huge and had a massive arts department. Once everything was in order, I scanned the rules, and found out that I had to wear a uniform on most of the days. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind wearing one, it's just how guys get when they see you in one. Luckily, the only boys I'd have to worry about were Tom, Harry, Danny and Dougie making comments, seeing as it's an all-girls school_.**

My alarm went off, and I slammed it down. _Another day in another all-girls school._ I sat up and put on my uniform, which consisted of a blue, silver and green plaid skirt, a blouse or polo, and a tie that matched the skirt. I let my hair fall down into its curls as I placed a nude eyeshadow on my lids. I then rimmed my eyes with brown eyeliner and my lashes were curled and coated in brown mascara. I applied some pinky-peach lipgloss in my lips as I slid on a pair of sandals (which were allowed) and headed downstairs.

I came into the kitchen and found piles of food on the island. I went into the dining room to find all of the boys and Gio sitting at the table, "Were you waiting for me?" I asked. They nodded, "You didn't have to, I wouldn't have been mad. I'm actually in a brilliant mood."

"Well, aren't you a pocketful of sunshine." Danny commented as he stood up and grabbed my hand. He twirled me around a few times, "Aw, I thought you couldn't wear shorts under that."

"Oh you're sick Jones." I said, scrunching my nose in disgust. "Can't believe that at 7 in the morning, your head would be in the gutter." I pointed to Dougie, who was the closest to me. "Even Doug's not like that."

"Well, then." Gio said standing up, "Someone should be heading to school, unless they want to be late." I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, Jo. I thought that you had a presentation today."

"Reading poems aloud, and singing are _very _different from a presentation." I pointed out. I grabbed my bag and slipped it over my head. I pulled the hair from under the strap, instead of it pulling my head to extreme pain.

"But aren't you nervous?" Dougie asked as he stood up. "I mean, when I presented in school, I'd be bouncing off the walls."

"It must run in the family, all we want to do is be front and center." They raised their eyebrows, as if they doubted me. "Fine, I'm a tad bit nervous. Ya happy now, Poynter?"

"Yes, I'm satisfied. C'mon, I'll drive you today." He said getting up and gulped down the last of his coffee.

"Okay…?" I responded, he never drives me, come to think of it the guys never drive me to school. "Just lemme get a cup of coffee and I'll be set." I stepped back into the kitchen to grab a thermos and filled it with coffee, along with milk and 2 lumps of sugar. I stirred it all together and placed the lid on the cup. "'Kay, I'm ready." I called as I made sure all of my hair was out of the strap.

"Let's hit the road." Dougie said as he threw his arm around me and we headed out the door to his house, which is where his car was. "Let's hope I can remember how to drive this car."

"Well, in April, I can drive myself thank you very much." I responded to him as we rounded a corner and his flat came into view.

"Yeah, but it's only October." He pointed out. "Besides, shouldn't you be worried about Halloween or something?" We reached his car, and I opened the backseat, placing my bag in the back and grabbed the shotgun in front of it.

"I've got my costume all set, if there's one thing that I love the most is dress-up. That's technically what Halloween is, at least now it is." I responded as he pulled out onto the road and out of the gated community. "But I can't wait until Thanksgiving."

"But we don't celebrate that here." Dougie said, "No matter how much you want it to, you can't."

"Who says? I'm off when it is Thanksgiving, and you guys are always hanging around. Besides, when has a guy _ever_ passed it up eating until you pass out, and the next day all you do is sleep and shop." Dougie turned to look at me. "The day after Thanksgiving is called 'Black Friday' because people will go out when it's still black out to go shopping." His mouth opened to form the shape of an 'O', he nodded.

"Okay, I get it now." Silence crossed us for a moment. "So, what do you eat on Thanksgiving?" He asked as we pulled onto the highway.

"Well, at my house we have mini hot dogs, that's kinda a big thing when you live where Vienna's are made, but for dinner we have, turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, green bean casserole, sometimes we have candied yams-" I looked at Dougie, "Why am I talking about food, when I haven't eaten breakfast?"

"If you're hungry-"

"You have _no_ idea." I responded, "I'd kill for a piece of bread, but I guess not eating dinner last night helps." I closed my eyes tightly, "And of course I forgot my lunch."

"Tell, you what. We'll stop at a drive-thru, and then I'll give you some cash for lunch."

"I could do with breakfast, but I have some backup money for lunch," I stared skeptically at Dougie. "Did you take to many 'happy pills' today?" I asked like he was a little kid.

"Oh, ha ha." He retorted and I smirked and shook my head. "Why is that so funny?"

"I dunno, it just seems weird that you're being so nice to me. You wanna get a good present for your birthday? Don't you." He glanced away from me and continued to divert his gaze from me, "Eh, can't blame you; besides, I have your present locked and loaded."

"It is?" He raised an eyebrow as we pulled off of the highway and turned down the road. "It's a month away and you know what to get me?"

"Why is that so weird that I plan things ahead of time?" slightly annoyed by his questioning. "It's either that, or a skin mag from the gas station a block from the gates." I pointed out to him.

"I wouldn't mind that, you know." He responded smiling, as we pulled in somewhere. I rolled my eyes, _Oh, how shocking! I've known Dougie for 1 month and I know that he's addicted to porn. What guy isn't?_ "What do ya want?"

"Um, a breakfast sandwich and orange juice." I answered, he pointed to my thermos of coffee, "This is just incase I'm about to crash." He nodded.

Once we had our food, Dougie had turned the car back towards the direction of my school. "So, are you nervous? You know, about presenting?"

"Actually, I'm not. Usually when I am back at school, I'm like, bouncing off the walls, I'd be so nervous. But, here I feel so at home, which is so weird, you know?" I shook my head and took a sip of my OJ, "Like I'm making any sense here."

"Dude, I totally get what you mean. When I was in New Orleans, I felt like I lived there forever."

"That's exactly what I feel like!" I sighed, "You're the only one who gets me, you know? No one that I've ever known gets me like you, it's so weird."

We began to see the beginning of the school's campus, "So do you think you're head's screwed on right?" Dougie asked as we pulled in.

"Only if your's is, sweetheart." I retorted as I got out of the car with my bag. "See ya later, skater."

All of a sudden, Janice, the most popular girl in school, walks up to me. "So, Jo, where'd you get your bracelet? I mean, if I knew where you got it, I can burn down the store to save the world from it's ugliness." Her cronies laughed behind her, as she flipped her bleached blonde hair.

I glanced down at my vintage bracelet that I'd gotten for my Sweet Sixteen from Laur and looked back up at Janice, "Well then, if you _must_ know, I got it from up your ass. And you might wanna redo your eyeliner, 'cause I could see the bags under your eyes from it from a mile away."

"Jo, hey, Jo!" I turned to see Dougie running towards us, "I almost forgot." He came up smiling, and threw his arms around me. And then he kissed me. -_Hold on, Dougie Poynter kissed me, of all people. Not to mention in front of the whole school. What the Hell is going on here?_- Electricity and liquid fire seemed to run through my veins at an alarming rate. I didn't know what to do, I was too shocked to even move, I finally put a hand through his hair and I began to kiss him back, ignoring Janice.

He pulled away smiling, "How could I forget the best part of my day? I'll pick you up after school, alright?"

"huh?" I asked, slightly still out of it, "Oh, yeah. Sure thing babe." He walked away, "And don't forget to save some of that energy for tonight, yeah?" I yelled to him, making him turn toward us.

I winked at him, and waved. I maneuvered my way past Janice and her pack of sluts and went to my locker. I opened it up and grabbed my books for my morning classes. "Why are you dating _him_?" I glared up to see Janice furious. "Dougie is _way _too good for _you_. He could do _so_ much better with me."

"Then how come he ignored your slutty uniform?" I pointed to her white blouse, which visibly showed her red bra, and her skirt that was rolled so high, I saw her matching red lace underwear. "Word of advice, hun. Since you feel like you need to put yourself out more since Step-Daddy doesn't notice you anymore, I think you can at least save us our eyes from your monstrosity of a home life, and roll that skirt down, and I sweater wouldn't kill your bra. Unless you want us all to see the boob job you got last week." I snapped back as I slammed my locker and headed to my first class.

Janice needs to know that the world does not, I repeat does _not,_ revolve around her airhead. But people like her, most likely 'cause she did the entire 'Redwood Academy'. Redwood is the brother school to mine, which is 'Chastity High' that doesn't tell you anything, now does it. Anywho, Janice has the worst rep, and she's never had a man as a permanent boyfriend. It's all flings, I just tell it plain and simple.

I step into my first class, which is AP Trig. I love geometry, so this was a way to easy class for me. I sat in my seat, which is at the back of the room and look around to classroom, which is still empty. I pulled out my notebook and began to write.

_Shannon got inside the car with her brother, "Where are we going, Jack?" She asked as he started up the car, "You know what? I don't care, just as long as I get away from this place. Just drive."_

_With that the car pulled out of the driveway and down the dark, abandoned road. Leaving her pain and suffering behind. There was no way for what happened between her and Zach to exist in her life any longer. She turned up the radio and leaned back into her chair, letting the music take over her consciousness. _

I glanced up at the clock and went to my bag to grab my homework. I placed it on Mrs. Shaunson's desk. "Good morning Jo. How was your weekend?"

"It was okay, I couldn't sleep, since my cousin dragged me to the movies and then I was stuck with my English paper. But how was your anniversary?"

"It was amazing, thank you for asking. Good morning, Jewel."

"Jewel, hey, how was your date?" Jewel is like my best friend in the entire universe, we connected on so many levels, it's insane, or what everyone else here says it's mental.

She's definitely not your average girl. For one, she has black streaks that dominate her hair, which goes nice with her natural blonde color. She has an amazing pair of gray eyes, along with a brow piercing, and a lip ring.

"It was fantastic! Jake took me to see my favorite band and then we got to meet them before." Jake was this really hot guy who goes to Redwood, and he asked Jewel out a week ago. They seriously look like the perfect couple when they're together.

"Really? What band was it?" I pulled fallen hair away from my face.

"McFly? I love them so much, and Danny. Oh my lord, he's so sweet; I almost passed out when he asked me for my number." She fanned her face. "I almost squealed, but I remembered that Jake was behind me."

"Did you give it to him? You better have, everyone here can_not_ shut up about him. It's always, 'Danny this' and 'Danny that'." Then her phone went off. "Who is it?"

"Oh, my Godohmygod. It's him! You answer it!" She shoved the phone into my free hand.

"What? No way, Elle nuh, uh." I shook my head, and looked at Jewel, and she was giving me here puppy-eyed look. "Damn." I pick up the phone, "'Ello you've reached Jewel Bradshire." I answered in my best British accent.(_Which is coming along really well, seeing as I've been here for 1 month and running._)

"_Is this Jewel? 'Cause I remember her voice being a bit different." _The voice on the other end replied, he had a thick accent, not like my mom's friend Vincent, but thick enough.

"Sorry, she's hyperventilating at the moment. I'm just covering for her." Jewel shot me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders. "I'm Jo, actually."

"_Wait Jo?" _He asked, "_As is Jo McLin?_" My mouth hung open, _How the hell did this guy know?_

"The exact one, alright who are you?" I changed my voice back to it's Midwestern American accent.

"_Danny, Tom's band mate. He never told you, did he?"_

"Danny, what didn't Gio and Tom not tell me?" I looked at Jewel, her eyes were bugging out of her eye sockets. "Jones, you have to tell me now."

"_Tell you what, I'll get Tom to pull you from school today. Then we can get down to business." _Danny responded, "_Wait, you know Jewel?"_

"Yeah, she's friend from school, why do you ask?" I pointed to Jewel as I spoke, my eyes darted back and forth at the plethora of students passing into the classroom.

"_I might as well pull her too. Jewel Bradshire's her name?" _He asked me.

"Yep, we're on out way to the office, I'll hang up, but you have to call 'em ASAP."

"_10-4, mate. See you in a bit."_ With that Danny hung up from his phone.

"Wait a minute, you _know_ them? You know _McFly_?" Jewel asked, wide-eyed. Everyone turned to glare at me.

"Jewel, shut up. Or else I'll get Danny not to pull you from school. C'mon." I grab her wrist, shoving her phone into her hands, and began to pull her to doorway.

The classroom phone rang, giving everyone a jump. Mrs. Shaunson answered, and listened intently. "Jo, Jewel. You two have out of school competitions today? You can grab your things and head to the office."

With that, I grab my bag and notebook lying on the desk and ran out of the room with Jewel in tow. "Elle, if you could've been any louder… I swear all of Britain would know."

"I'm sorry, Jo. But you know McFly personally," She began to breathe quickly. "I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Oh, get a grip. They're still people, you know." I pointed out. "It's not like all celebrities are different from us." Like I mentioned, I've know Jared Padaledcki for a while now, and he's still the same person I bumped into while I was visiting San Antonio for spring break, oh so long ago.

"I know, but still." We stepped into the office. "Hi, we're Holly McLin, and Jewel Bradshire and we were excused from classes?" Jewel spoke to the secretary, at least I think she is. A secretary, I mean.

"Oh, yes. Your chaperone should be here within the minute. Why don't you girls take a seat until he arrives."

"Thank you." I respond as I drag Jewel to the set of chairs and I sit down. "Jew, breathe." I patted her hand as she began to hyperventilate again, "Just breathe, darlin', it'll be fine. Just stay calm." I let go of her hand "close your eyes. Breathe in," Jewel did as she was told, "Breathe out, feel better?"

She opened her eyes and stopped breathing. She pointed to the doorway; I followed her finger to find her staring at Danny and Dougie in the doorway.


	7. So it finally comes out

**Thanks for reading, and I have over 250 hits on this stoy, and over 2000 total for my stories. *Jumps up and down* I'm so happy, I can't even describe it! I'm just excited that everyone likes my stories, it's a bit shocking.  
randomrayyxx3: That was definately Dougie's intention, I think...  
dani6531: In my book, Doug has a permanent A+ for other reasons though ;)  
Holly360: Thanks for the review, but there's no point in spoiling secrets!**

* * *

"Hey." Dougie mumbled as he stepped forward, making Jewel gasp in air, "So, you two ready to head out?"

"Is she okay?" Danny asked, pointing to Jewel, "She's not gonna pass out or something, is she?"

"Well, if she does." I said as I pulled her up, "I'll be the one holding her up, then I'll have both your heads." I led her out of the school building and onto the campus grounds. I led Jewel into Danny's car. "Actually, I'll have both your 'eads for lying to me for the past month!" I yelled at them as we pulled away from the campus. "Did you seriously think I couldn't handle it or what?!"

"Could you keep your cap on for 30 seconds?!" Danny yelled to me from the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes and fell back into the seat, but kept my mouth shut. I continued to give daggering stares at the two boys in the front as Jewel had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths in and out.

We drove past the gates, and reached the building that Danny and Dougie shared. I was the first that got out, leaving my bags in the car. I slammed the car door so hard, the car shook slightly. Danny gave me a sharp gaze, but I met it back with a simple death glare. He shook his head and followed Dougie to the door of the building. We entered Dougie's flat, and Jewel's eyes widened, that they looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets.

"Listen," Danny spoke, breaking the thick, tension-filled silence. "You have every right to be mad at us for not telling you,"

"Damn Skippy." I mumbled under my breath. Danny just stared at me, "Well excuse me for not being that compassionate when it comes to someone lying to me. A guy had the wool pulled over my eyes for 2 years. Do you think I'd be a basketful of sugar, spice and everything nice when I find out I've been lied to?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing," He shot back, "whoever made you added to much spice." Dougie stepped away from us and moved closer to Jewel, as if to protect her.

"Oh, honey. You haven't seen me be spicy, you haven't seen my kick of flavor." I stepped closer to him. "I thought that being here would be a bit different. Like, gee, I don't know, maybe like you could've told me that I'm potentially related to a member of Britain's biggest band?!"

"Look we're really sorry." Dougie began, I turned to stare at him intently. "Danny's right, you _do _have the right to be angry, but you should think once or twice why we _didn't_ tell you." My muscles relaxed as Dougie talked. "If we told you straight away, you couldn't go to school and be cooped up in the house the entire time you'd be here, and if you did ever step out of the gates, you'd practically be carried by the paparazzi." I stared at him in shock. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

I blinked a few times. "I do, it's just how you put it is shocking." I shook my head as I sat down, "I never thought of it like that. I mean, I've know Jared for years, but that was before he started." I looked between the two of them, and ran a hand through my hair. I moved my head, so I could check on Jewel, "Sweetie, are you okay? You look white as a ghost." All of a sudden, she collapsed. "Oh my God, Danny, can you get her on the couch? Dougie, some ice and cold water and a damp washcloth might do some good."

The boys did as they were told. I knelt next to her and felt for her pulse, "Here's that washcloth." Dougie said as he came up to me. "Is she gonna be okay?"

I sighed, "She'll be fine. She _really_ has to drink more water." Dougie stared at me wide-eyed, "A ton of people pass out due to dehydration, especially people like you and me. Thanks." I took the cloth from his hands and laid it on her forehead.

"We can take her in my room." Dougie said as he pointed to his open bedroom door. I nodded as I got up, "Here lemme me get her." He said as he attempted to pick her up, he raised her a few inches, and then she fell back onto the couch.

"It's okay Doug, we know that you couldn't lift a bird to save your life." Danny said as he took his spot and picked her up without a hitch. He then walked her into his room and placed her lightly on the bed.

"Damn, I wanted to be the knight for once." Dougie pouted. I patted him on the shoulder, comforting him. "You're sure she'll be fine?"

"She'll be peachy keen in an hour or so. But she might need some water." I snatched the glass of water from Dougie's hands and went into his room and placed it on the nightstand. "C'mon lover-boy," I said as I grabbed Danny's arm and began to drag him out of the room, "Let the damn girl sleep without someone hovering over her like a helicopter."

"Who said I was hovering?" I glared at him with doubt, raising a skeptic eyebrow. "Fine." He allowed me to lead him into the living room, which was pretty spacious, not as big as Tom and Gio's, but big enough. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, you could let me in the loop." I said as I sat on an arm of the couch. Both boys looked at me confused. "So, what do you do for a living?" I asked as I took off my sandals and turned to face the boys, making it a bit easier for me.

"Well, you see, I think Tom told you that we're all in a band together, right?" Danny started, which I nodded to in agreement. "Well, the things is that it _is_ what we do for a living."

"We're the band McFly, and we've been together for 6 years and we're practically the biggest band in Britain." Dougie continued, "You see, we thought that Tom and Gi told you, so we never brought it up, seeing as you didn't."

I nodded, trying to stay calm, at least they were telling me and not moving onto a different subject. "Wait a minute, you guys were in a movie, weren't you?" They nodded. "God, could I be more blonde?" I said as I smacked my head, they stared at me in confusion.

"I have a CD from you guys." I smiled like an idiot and pulled out my iPod from my bra. (_I know that's a little weird, but music for me equals my life. So I keep it close to my heart.** And could I possibly anymore cliche now? No, I don't think so.**_) I held it out and turned it on for the boys. "Go ahead, it's not gonna bite ya." I said as I waved it in front of them.

"You bought that album?" Danny asked as Dougie took my iPod and began to play around with it.

"Yeah, like the day after I saw that movie. Ya'll look so different I didn't even pick up on it." I tilted my head and looked at the ceiling, "Come to think of it, it didn't even cross my mind." I shook my head.

"I can see why," Dougie said as he showed Danny the cover, "That's from like, 4 or 5 years ago." He shook his head, "I can't believe I dyed my hair purple during that tour."

"Didn't you have it dyed red too?" Danny asked as he smiled, "And then you had the lip ring and- ow!" Dougie had hit him in the arm, "What the hell was wrong with that?"

"Do you seriously think that the Catholic one's gonna want to hear about me and my hair?" He asked furiously. 'The Catholic one' was meant to be me, but Dougie's the only one that calls me that, don't know why, though.

"Hello?" I snapped my fingers to get their attention. I held up the piece of my hair, "Do you think I care?" I pointed to my streak. "Just because I'm strongly religious, doesn't mean I don't care about appearance. I'm a girl, for God's sake." I reasoned as I clenched my fists, catching my skirt in the process. "I mean, if I didn't care about how I looked, do you think I'd wear makeup everyday? Not to mention, do makeup for a living?"

"She's got a point, mate." Danny responded, Dougie rebottled his counter statement by slapping him in the back of the head. "Jesus Christ, dude." Danny got up and went into the kitchen.

"I think you might want this back." Dougie said as he held out my iPod to me. I took it from his hands and placed back in it's holding place.

He smirked and turned on the TV, "So what do you wanna watch?" He continued to surf the channels passing numerous things.

"I dunno." I shrugged my shoulders and got up. I went into the kitchen and found Danny sitting on the countertop. "So how's the head?" I asked as I grabbed a glass and ran some tap water into it.

"It's alright, ya know. But I'll tell ya, I never thought that you knew Jewel." Then he looked at me with concern. "Is she gonna be fine?"

I nodded, and he sighed, full of relief. "If only I had some smelling salts or something like that to wake her up." I said as I took a sip of my water.

"I think I may have something like that up in my flat." I stared at him in confusion. "I got some smelling salts upstairs."

"Oh, could you get them? I would, like, adore you like I adore Springsteen." I said. Danny's eyes widened, "What, is it so wrong for me to like something that you like?"

"No, it's just a bit of a shocker someone younger than me would like him."

"Well, maybe you should've checked out my iPod, then." I took a sip of my water and shook my head. "If there's one decade that I can't stop listening to, aside from 60's, is 80's by far. I don't know how I'd survive without some AC/DC."

"You listen to that stuff? No wonder you're such a hothead." I cocked my head at him, with a hint of anger in my eyes. "I'll be getting those smelling salts now."

"That might be a good idea." I said as I set my glass down and went to join Dougie in the living room. Dougie glanced between Danny and me, confusion covering his face. "He has some smelling salts that could wake Jewel up."

"Oh God, I remember those." Dougie whined, scrunching his nose in the process, "Those things suck!"

"Tell me about it, some of my friends on the football and American football teams back home practically use 'em like an oxygen supply." I shook my head and leaned back on the couch, "And when I had to use 'em, God. I couldn't get the smell outta my head for a week and a half. That's the smell from the depths of Hell."

"Are you just that naturally poetic?" Dougie turned to face me, "Cause not many people use that language. Well, except for Tom, but that's a little different."

"How so?" I sat up again, so Dougie and I were face to face. "Is there something else about you guys that I should know about?"

Dougie began to blush, "Well, we're kinda like ABBA." I began to laugh, falling back into the couch. Dougie turned to me, with a worried expression on his face. "You alright?"

I nodded my head and sat back up as I began to calm down. "Yeah, I'm fine. And I totally get what you're saying," I rested my head on his shoulder, and pinched his cheek. "and I think that it's _so _cute!" I responded in a high-pitched voice. He shoved me off his shoulder, and I started to laugh.

"Oh, c'mon. You have to admit, that it is a little cute." Dougie began to pout and I could tell, because he was sticking out his bottom lip. "But not as cute as that face." He smiled and I turned to look at the TV, "So, what 'ya watching?"

"To be honest," He had a guilty smile on his face. "I was too busy trying to listen to what you and Danny were saying." I shook my head and lightly tapped his cheek with my fist.

"Brownnoser." I mumbled, smiling like I was an idiot, and after today's events, I just might be. "Why were you so intrigued by out small talk, though?"

"Not sure." He answered, and his cheeks began to gain color. I raised my eyebrows in doubt and continued to glare at him. He turned towards me and jumped a little in his spot. "I don't!" He yelled at me.

"Fine. Whatever you say." I responded skeptically and I turned to see what was on. I began to laugh as I looked at the screen.

"What's with you?" Dougie asked me as he looked at me concerned. I pointed to the TV, shaking my head. It was of Dougie running around some place outside, while it was raining, totally naked. "Oh, God." Was all he said before, he hid his reddening face from me with his hands.

I continued to shake my head and laugh. Dougie finally got enough courage to smack me on my shoulder. I stopped my insane giggling, and looked at him, raising my eyebrows. "Oh, boy. You better not have done that. 'Cause if you did, you better start running, cause I'm gonna smack your head so hard, it'll spin 6 ways to Sunday." I sounded like a freakin' gangster, but sure scared Dougie out of his wits. He leaped from the sofa and bounded to the door.

"Damn, boy!" I shook my head and changed the channel. "You can loosen up a bit. I'm always so uptight, you know." It caused me to laugh even harder. I ended up curling up on the couch, and my stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Dougie sat down next to me, my face red from my laughter. "But I do have to say, you were pretty uptight when we first met you. And snappy."

"Well, that's what happens to me when something goes wrong. I turn snappy and bitchy, and that lasts about…"

"Forever." Danny said as he came back in. "I could hear you two down the hall. The neighbors don't take to kindly on it."

"Oops." I covered my mouth and I began to blush from embarrassment. "My bad." I bit my finger, and my face was practically red.

"Huh. You look really cute now." Danny sat next to me and threw his arm around my waist.

"Easy there, Danny boy." I slid out of his grip and stood up, "How 'bout you hand over those salts, and we wake Sleeping Jewel from her endless unconsciousness." I held my hand out, which Danny placed a bottle in my palm. I looked at the label and headed into the room. I unscrewed the cap and caught a waft of the salts. I yelled out the doorway, "Dude, when's the last time you opened this bottle? I surprised you two can't smell it from there."

I held the bottle under Jewel's nose, and she practically shot up. "Afternoon, sunshine. How was your nap?" I asked, tilting my head to the side while recapping the smelling salts.

"Fine, I passed out didn't I?" I pursed my lips and nodded, "Oh my God," She rested her hand on her forehead and ran her slim fingers through her dark blonde hair. "That's so embarrassing."

"Well, I can tell you that it's better than screaming your ass off." I pointed out as I stood up. I pocketed Danny's bottle and held my hand out.

"Touché." Jewel said as she gripped my hand and pulled herself up. "Whoa, little dizzy." I picked up the glass of water and placed it in her open hand. "Thanks." She downed the entire glass.

"Geez, if I didn't know better, I bet you wished that was rum or tequila." Jewel nodded and put the glass back in my hand. "C'mon, I have friends I want to introduce to you."


	8. Operations and Phone Calls

"Dude, how does your mind even operate?" I stared at Danny in pure fascination. We had moved our small caravan into Tom and Gio's house, more specifically, in the basement, which was the biggest rec room I've ever seen. I'd found a game of 'Apples to Apples' and we had decided to play it, while I ran upstairs and grabbed a small handful of my Cds for us to listen to.

"I've known the guy for 6 years, and I still don't know how he can even start to think straight." Dougie responded from next to me. I was sitting between the two boys and Jewel was sitting across from me. "It's a damn miracle."

"No, a miracle is that I didn't kick both your behinds, not to mention Tom and Harry's for that matter."

"Hello?!" I heard pounds from upstairs and Tom's voice calling. "Is anyone here?" Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I stood up and found a water gun on one of the shelves.

"Anyone up for a water fight?" I asked. Everyone nodded. We found 4 more water guns and we filled them up in the bathroom sink. We climbed up the stairs, "So, who do we send out first?" I whispered, hoping that Tom didn't hear me.

"I vote," Danny began, and he pointed to me, my eyes widened worriedly and I mouthed 'Me?' Danny nodded.

'Are you nuts?' I mouth again. But before I could protest, he and Dougie shoved me into the kitchen.

I placed the gun behind me and slowly walked up to Tom, who was sitting on the couch. He was asleep. _Could this get any better than now?_ I stepped towards the door and signaled them that it was okay to come out. Dougie came out first and moved to the right of me, Jewel joined Danny's left, while he joined mine. "On three we all shoot, got it?" Danny whispered, to which Dougie, Jewel and I nodded in agreement. We split in half, me going with Doug on the right, and Danny with Jewel, circling different sides of the couch, until we met up at the front.

'One' Danny mouthed. I held up my gun and looked for a good spot to get him. "Two." Danny whispered. I found the perfect spot to aim, his slightly open mouth, it couldn't be more perfect. "Three."

At once we all shot at Tom in different places. Tom screamed and jumped about half a meter in the air. I bent over and rested my hands on my knees, I was laughing so hard. "Mission: Tom Attack. Complete." I held my hand out for a high five, which I got from everyone, except for Tom. "Nice work."

"Nice aim." Tom snickered as Danny complemented my shot. I smiled insanely, closing my eyes in the process.

"Thanks, Dan." I stopped smiling and I felt my eyes expand past their normal width, making them big.

"Where'd you learn to aim like that?" Jewel asked as I took her gun and went into the kitchen, pouring the unused water down the drain. "I've tried for ages, and never gotten a target so small."

"I played a lot of paintball back home, but I guess hunting with my dad helped too." I snatched a towel from under the sink and tossed it to Tom, and it landed on his face. I threw my arms in the air, "Score!" Everyone laughed and clapped, Tom pulled the towel from his smiling face. "Just how I show some of the guys affection." I kissed him on the cheek, and his cheeks gained heat as I did so.

"Oi, keep it PG please." Dougie yelled. I winked at Tom and sat on the window's counter. I shook my head smiling. Tom grabbed my hand, we'd planned this escapade one day when Gio was out of the house, just to mess with everyone.

"So, ready?" Tom whispered. I smiled and nodded. He put a hand on my waist, and he mouthed 'ready?'.

I again nodded my head. Tom got down on his knees and pulled me down to the floor. I yelped and giggled a bit as I landed on my feet, curled up. "Oh, Tom. Not now." He and I were quickly mussing each other's hair up, just playing the part.

"You do know that there are people on the other side of the counter." Tom and I looked up, acting like two little kids who got caught steeling too many cookies, to see Danny, Dougie and Jewel staring at us, wide-eyed.

I bit my lip and turned to Tom, who looked back at me. I continued to bit down on my lip harder to keep myself from smiling. I felt my dimples indent into my face, and they only appeared when I tried not to smile or laugh.

Tom finally smiled and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing, throwing my head back. It was unfortunate for me, because I ended up hitting the back of the counter. "Son of a bitch!" I rubbed my head as the guys laughed it up, "Oh, ha ha. I've seen you do worse Jones, don't be a hypocrite."

"I shouldn't be a what?" Danny asked, totally confused. I stood up with Tom's help.

"A hypocrite aka, a two-faced person." I elaborated the word for him as I set myself back up on the counter. "Did you learn _anything_ in school?"

"Ask Doug, he doesn't have any qualifications." Tom asked, I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What, what did I do?"

"I don't there's anything wrong with no qualifications. I'm graduating with one, and to be honest, it's worthless at the moment."

"And what would that be?" Dougie asked. He had moved so he was standing next to me.

"Psychology." I answered, "Which is ironic, seeing as what I did back home was to help people gain self-confidence."

"Why, what did you do back home?" Danny asked.

I've never seen the guys so interested in my life back home, we never really talked about it. It was always about something that seems so grown up. Example, politics, I'm not a big fan, but with my favorite subject being Worldly Current Events, you learn a lot about politics. Especially if you talk about America, it's practically all they talk about here. Guess there's not that much difference.

"I'm a makeup artist. And I make good money doing it." I responded. I swung my feet, causing me to slid forward and land on the kitchen floor.

"How much?" Jewel asked, I looked at her, knowing that I'd told her often.

"Hum, about € 250 a week." They all stared at me, "What? A lot of girls go clubbing back home, or prom, boy is that a busy time. But there's also girls going out, so that's the average week."

"What about prom, isn't that really big there?" Danny asked. "I mean, it's like all those high school shows, that's all they talk about."

"It is actually. Luckily, I had my own car most of the time. I'd drive from Milwaukee down to Rockford to Minnesota sometimes in just a day. But the pay for those days, boy I could live off of those for months." My phone began to go off in my jean pocket, "Who could that be?" I picked up my phone and rolled my eyes. "Hey, mom." I said flatly, Tom pushed everyone out of the kitchen, giving me some privacy.

"_Hi, Holly. I just wanted to give you a call. I hope you're not in classes or anything."_

"Mom, would I've answered if I was in a class? I'm fine, don't worry about me, Gi and Tom are keeping me in line."

"_Oh, I hope so. So, have you talked to Caleb recently?" _I gritted my teeth in anger, my mom knew I broke it off with him, and why. But she wasn't gonna give up so quickly, she kept annoying me about him.

"Mom, when you break up with someone, you usually cut all ties with them, so no I haven't. Listen mom, I have some homework to do. Can you tell Dad and Anthy I said hi?"

"_Sure Honey, they're giving you a lot of work. It seems like every time I call you it's either you're going out with Giovanna and Tom or homework."_

"Yeah, well, they keep me on my toes. I'll call the house later, okay mom?" I heard a 'mm, hmm' "Okay, bye mom." With that I hung up and groaned as I curled up into a ball on the counter and hid my face with my hands. _Why did she have to do that every time we talk? He's a bastard and I hope he crawls into a hole with Shelly and dies there._

"Jo, are you okay?" I looked up and found Dougie staring at me concerned. "What did she say?"

"She brought up Caleb, again. God, you know if he committed a murder, my mom would be wondering why we got in a fight and broke up. She's such a controlling bitch!" Dougie sat next to me on the counter and rubbed my back. Sobs began to wretch out of me and I collapsed into myself again. "It's.. it's like she wants everything in my life to be perfect. But it's a story outta Hell. And it starts with her and her 'protecting' me." I added sarcastically.

"If you don't mind me asking, but your life seems so perfect, why do you think it's chaos."

"You really wanna know why? 'Cause trust me, it's fucked up a thousand times over." I spoke quickly, suppressing my sobs. Dougie nodded.

I took in a deep breath. "Well, to start things off, my dad's not even my dad." Dougie's eyes widened a bit, but he continued to listen, "And he doesn't even know it. My dad is Gio's uncle, which is why we're even cousins. Second, when I found it out about it, my half-sister, Melissa, after being comatose for a month and was back to being herself ditched me, when I needed her the most. And my mom's never much help, anyways." I practically stopped breathing, and I felt a quivering breath enter my lungs and it shook me from side to side.

"Shh, sh. Jo, it's okay." Dougie said softly as I cried harder and tears streamed down my face with few gaps in between them. "Listen to me," I looked up at him, he had a tissue in his hands and he swiped the tears away from my cheeks. "Melissa made the biggest mistake of her life, leaving you like that. And your dad, isn't even your dad, but he was there for you all the time, and that's all that matters. That's what makes him your dad." I nodded, and I bit down on my lip the keep the tears from falling again.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked, as he pulled me closer to him. I nodded, he moved his hand up and down my side. "You sure?"

"I'll cope, I always do." I nodded, as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Doug. You have no idea how much I needed that."

"Well, just so you know. Having a life as glamorous as mine," I smiled, "you tend to find problems that seem so impossible to conquer, but they're really easy to." I noticed he looked down at me. "Jo, question."

I lifted my head from his shoulder to get a better view of him "Dougie, answer." He started to laugh, and I joined him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee, or something like that. I know we usually do it before school, but it's really rushed and-"

"Aww, Doug's asking her out!" I heard someone yell. My eyes widened a bit, while Dougie's practically bugged out.

I turned to see a wisp of blonde hair. "You are _so_ dead Fletcher, it's not even going to be funny!" I yelled as I bounded outside to where he was running.


	9. It's called Preperation

**Hey all, so I know I might be busy with school starting in a few weeks. So if i don't update this or another story that I'm posting soon, don't worry. I didn't die...yet. But I'm pretty sure I'll be done updating this and start posting another story or 2. If you wanna know what's coming up, I'll post the summaries on my profile and at the end of the next chapter, but let me know by reviews! They're highly appreciated. Cheers:)!**

* * *

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" I asked into my computer. I was smiling, and had my hair pulled back, but my bangs covered my left eye and a part of my cheek.

"_They're good. We miss you girl, are you coming home for Christmas?" _Lauren asked on the other end, where Angie and Tess stood.

"_Yeah._" Tess agreed. _"We want you here!" _She screamed which made me laugh.

"I dunno, guys. I think I might hang out here, go to Dublin, go hang out backstage at a concert, ya know the usual."

"_Hold on." _Angie spoke, "_You're going to Dublin, and hanging out _backstage_ at a concert?"_

"_Yeah, girl. Something's up. You gotta spill the beans." _Then from their end, phones began to go off. They were Angie's and Tess's.

"I promise I'll tell ya'll soon." I said in my best Texan accent, it's what happens when you hang out with a bunch of people from there. "I'll talk to you soon," I held up a peace sign, "Later skaters." With that I turned off my computer's camera and headed downstairs into the great room.

"Hey you." I heard Danny behind me. "So one more day," He indicated the Halloween celebration, that apparently was the biggest party that Tom and Gio had. "Have you got your costume ready?"

"Why wouldn't I?" There was a knock at the front door, "Hold that thought." With that I ran to the door and opened it. Jewel was standing there by herself, with tear streaks on her face. "Oh, my God! Jew, what's wrong?" I pulled her inside and shut the door behind us, "What happened?"

She pushed her fallen black and blonde hair from her face. "Jake… Jake broke up with me." She wailed as her head landed on my shoulder.

"Sweetie," I said pulling her into a hug "it'll be alright." I turned to Danny, "Mate, we're gonna need some ice cream, and chocolate frosting." He nodded, "Well don't just stand there, get going!" With that, Danny past us to leave the house and went to get our desperately needed supplies.

"C'mon, we'll go downstairs." I opened the door to the basement, behind the kitchen counter, and led Jewel downstairs. "Some form of privacy." I mumbled as I went down the last step. For the past week, I've been bombarded with a million questions. Both from school and at home. The guys never seemed to leave me alone. (_My code-name for 'em with Jewel is _The Hover Squad_. Gio seemed fine that I knew by now, but everyone else. Good Lord._)

I turned on the lights and Jewel sat on the couch, I sat next to her, and turned on the TV "Wanna stay here for the night?" I asked as I found MTV-USA (I didn't know that it existed here. _My shred of home_.)

"Don't you have your 'outing' with Dougie?" She asked, she had calmed down a bit, so every so often gasps of air would quickly enter and expel themselves.

"This is more important, I can always do it another weekend." I reasoned with her, but the truth is, I was so nervous. I surprised myself by not bouncing off the walls of the house.

"No, go have fun. I'll chill out here until you get back, that is if you ever do." Jewel shot me a dirty look.

"You're a sick one, ya know." I retorted as someone came down the basement steps. I turned to see Danny with a bunch of bags around his arm. "Dude, it's just me and Jew. Not the G4 Summit." I said as it snatched a bag with some frosting in it and tossed it on the couch.

Danny had gone to the freezer and put the cartons of ice cream in. "Just for future events." He simply said as he shut the door and went into another bag. "And here's for you, and you." He tossed us a huge bag of chips (_Or crisps, whatever you call them._) Then he placed down a case of soda and half a pack of Guinness.

"Dude?" I held up a can and looked at him, "I'm not that old to drink, you know that."

"But she is." He protested, as he pointed to Jewel, "Aren't you?" He asked her, and she nodded her reply. "If she is and she 'gives' it to you, you can have it." He looked straight at me, "What happens here, stays here."

"Did I tell you how much you rock?" I asked as I sat down again, next to Jewel. "Oh, crap!" I shot back up and went up the stairs. I'd forgotten in an hour I had to be ready for Dougie to pick me up. I ran to my room and turned on the shower.

I then proceeded to my closet and picked out a black jean skirt and black leggings along with a pink blouse and a red tie. (_I know, I know. I shouldn't be wearing a tie, but I like 'em. If you don't, then tough shit._) I stepped into my bathroom and proceeded going into the shower by shedding off my sweats and tee. I undid my hair as I pulled back the curtain and stepped in. I let the hot water calm me down a bit and took in deep breaths to calm down my rapidly beating heart. I washed my hair and everything else.

When I stepped out and dried off, I slid on my robe and stepped out into the hallway and down the stairs. Tom and Gio were in the kitchen playing chess at the table. "Hey, when did you guys get back?" I asked as I grabbed a bottle of water and I few spoons for me and Jewel.

"A few minutes ago." Tom responded, "Dan and Jewel are downstairs, FYI."

"Thanks." I passed them and Tom snatched my water, "Hey! Gi, your marrying a thief; thought I'd let you know."

"I know, I'm also marrying a cheater." She pointed to a rook on Tom's side. "don't think I saw that." She said as a devilish smile crossed her face.

"Damn!" Tom swore as he moved it back, "Happy now?" I left before I could hear Gio's answer, letting the two of them solve it out for themselves.

"What are you doing down here?" Jewel asked as I came down, "You should be getting ready."

"Well, I was getting water. But the cheating, thieving fiancé of my cousin took it." I shrugged my shoulders, "Besides, thought I'd let you know why I left so quickly."

"Well, Jew had the courtesy of telling me." Danny stood up and began to push me up the stairs. "C'mon, we'll go with ya."

"Fine." I agreed as we reached the top of the stairs, "Just lemme change on my own, for Christ's sake." I sped up and dashed up the stairs to my room. I slid into my choice of clothes and began to slid on a pair of black booties as the door opened. I looked up to find Jewel and Danny standing there. "So?" I held up my hands, "What'd ya think?"

"You need a different blouse." Jewel said as she went into my closet. She managed to pull out a dark green one. "This one."

"And lose the tie, too." Danny suggested. Jewel glanced at me, before we turned to him, wide-eyed. "What?"

"Nothing." I said as I removed my tie and threw it to him. "Just a little birdie told me that you have no style." I saw a bit of hurt in his eyes, "No offense."

"None taken." He responded, I took off my blouse, revealing my black and red plaid bra. His eyes widened at my appearance.

I guess being a curvy girl has its perks, such as big boobs, a tiny waist and visible hips. I glanced at him and slid on my blouse. "Yeah, they're called _breasts_, Danny. Every woman has 'em. Get over it." I finished as I put up the last button a few inches below my neck. I pulled the collar out, causing another button to come undone, not that it mattered. The blouse was a little longer, which made my mini look even smaller.

"You're sure this looks okay?" I asked as I smoothed the blouse over again. They nodded, assuring me again. "Okay, but I'm adding this." I held up a pinstripe vest and pulled it over. I buttoned it over my blouse.

"Huh, your hair looks like mine." Danny said, noticing my curly hair, as he stood up and I began to put on an emerald shadow over my eyes. I smoked it out and put a teal green in the creases and a white highlight on my browbone. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner and curled my lashes, and applied mascara. I put a peachy blush on my cheeks.

I found my black and green studded hoops. I put them in my ears. And looked back at Danny, "Whoa," He stepped back a bit to let me stand up and take a step forward. "I'd be an idiot to turn you down now."

I smiled and gave my thanks. I looked at Jewel, hoping for her opinion. "Damn, girl. I'm jealous of you. More so then when you found out."

"Oh, you." I stepped up to her and hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Just one more thing." I pulled away and went to turn on my straightener and ran into the bathroom to quickly dry my damp hair. I came out and noticed that my straightener was hot enough, I separated my bangs into 2 layers. I straightened my bangs, hoping that they wouldn't curl up on me. I pulled pieces of my hair back loosely and put a green jeweled clip to keep them there.

I looked between the 2 in my room. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" I asked, looking at Jewel. "I'm sure Doug'll understand if I let him know."

"Are you nuts?!" Jewel's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. "Go, have fun. Do whatever, spend the night for-" (_Thank God for Dougie and his impeccable timing_) Jewel was cut off by the doorbell. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" She shoved me towards the door. "You have a hot guy waiting on your doorstep waiting for you, don't stand here"

"But there's a hot guy in my room." I smirked and pointed to Danny. (_Why did I go through with this? I must be insane. That's it, I'm 100% mental._)

"But you have plans with the one downstairs." Danny reasoned with me. (_Dude, you're killing me here. Way to through me under a bus._) I gave him a pleading please-stall look. "C'mon." Danny picked me up (_Are you nuts?! Caleb couldn't pick me up, well he never tried, but this is ridiculous._) and carried me down the stairs, bridal style, to the family foyer.

"You just signed your death sentence, you know that." I whispered as he put me down.

"Or lifelong protection." He threw me my leather jacket at me and pushed me to the great room. "Have fun." Were his famous last words as he headed back upstairs.

I took in a deep breath and stepped into the great room, where Gio was in the kitchen and Tom and Dougie were sitting in the den talking. Tom glanced up and caught my eyes, he stopped talking mid-sentence. (_Am I really that stunning? God, I should dress like this a _lot _more often._)

Dougie turned to see what Tom was staring at, and his mouth dropped open. I felt my cheeks heat up as he stood up and took my hand. "Hey, Jo." He whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back. He looked so hot with his mussed hair and in a white button-down shirt, a pair of khaki pants and a pair of Etnies. We continued to stare into each other's eyes and let everything else around us appear to dissolve away.

Tom cleared his throat, we all turned to him. "So, you'll have her back in time?"

I gave Tom a puppy dog look, "Are you serious? I think I'm old enough, don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, it's him I'm worried about." Tom pointed to Dougie, "Be careful, he may scar you for life."

"Cheers, mate." Dougie said sarcastically and pulled me out the front door. Once we were outside and walking down the block. "Did I tell you that you look amazing?"

I blushed, "Thanks." I giggled, (_Me, giggling. What is wrong with me? Something about him must be getting to me._) "You look pretty hot, yourself."

"Well, ya know." He blushed a bit, and I couldn't resist kissing him on the cheek, which made him go even redder in the face.

"So, can I know what our plans are for tonight?" I asked as we continued to walk down the street.

"Patience is a virtue, Miss." He responded to me. I rolled my eyes and sighed, Dougie turned to look at me straight in the eye. My legs practically locked up (_Why would something like this happen to me? And with a guy? I've known Doug for 2 months, I never acted like this before._) Luckily, I didn't trip or fall (_That would be _so_ embarrassing)_and I continued to walk, just slower.

"Can I ask you something?" After we continued down to get to his car. I nodded my head, and he stopped walking, causing me to stop and face him. "Did you want to come here? To London, I mean."

"Well, I didn't come here on free will, if that's what you're asking." I said, "It was my mom's idea. But I hadn't seen Gi in years. I was really mad at first, because I didn't have a say in it. But when I talked it over with my dad, I realized that he was right, I _did _want to go here." I smiled, "And I'm glad I did."

Dougie smiled along with me, "I am too." He pushed back a bit of my hair, which was blowing from the gentle breeze. My mouth opened a bit, my heart began to race and I felt my breath catch in my lungs. Dougie cleared his throat(_Oh, so close. But oh so freakin' far away._) "So are you ready for the time of your life?"

"Well," I looked into the sky, "That depends, where's my date?" I smiled, looking back at Doug. He looked at me confused, and I laughed, shaking my head. "Kidding, I'm all set."

"Great."


	10. Date Night!

**Hey all! Another lovely update for my lovely readers! Hugs and kisses(on the cheek) to you all!**

* * *

"Oh my God, that food was so good, it should be labeled as addictive." I came out of the restaurant with Dougie.

"I know, I come here whenever I have down time." He responded as we rounded a corner to get to Dougie's car. "Which is practically never." I laughed.

"I know that feeling, talk about school finals. I couldn't turn my head around without something in my face." Dougie looked at me, "Oh yeah. I mean, there was prom, studying for tests, finals, turning in SAT and ACT scores, looking for colleges, and my job." Dougie's eyes were wide, and his eyebrows were raised, "Now tell me that's not being busy."

"Gee, you must be the best multi-tasker in the world, then." He responded after a moment of silence. "Your chariot, m'lady." He opened the car door for me and let me in the car.

"And everyone says that chivalry dead. They haven't been to London." I said as Dougie got in and started the car. "So, what's next on our agenda?"

"Ever been to a pool hall?" He pulled into another lot. "I found this one a year ago. It's not as good as hunting, but…"

"Are you kidding?" I looked at him like I found out I was the Queen of Whales(_If that's possible, I'm not sure_) or something like that. "I love to play, but I might be a bit rusty." I muttered as he pulled out and drove down the road.

"Fine by me." He snickered as he pulled into another lot on the side of the road. "Give me a chance to get some cash."

"Excuse me?" I looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Says the one, who must be one of the richest guys I know, needs some cash? More so than the student, who doesn't have a client to save her life?"

"I see your point." He replied as we got out of the car, which I did the same on the other side. "Okay no bets."

"Oh, hold on now." I held up my hand, "Who said that we couldn't bet other things?" I gave him a dirty smile and began to walk to the door of the pool hall. I suddenly felt a hand on my hip.

"You are such a tease." He muttered. I smirked and we stepped into the hall, looking for an empty table for the two of us. Luckily, we found one all set up and we were ready to go in no time flat. "Ladies first." Dougie handed me a stick. "But you have to chalk." He tossed me the chalk cube and held the end of his stick to my face.

"Fine, but I call to break." I heard Dougie curse under his breath. I made my eyes big (_don't ask me how I do it, I just do._) and gave him a sad smile, "Please, Dougie. I'll make it worth your while if you do." I first asked him a sweet voice, and quickly changed it to a low one. I bit my lip as I smile grew bigger.

"You really are a tease, aren't you?" He asked as I began to line up my shot with the cue ball.

"That's what they say." I mumbled under my breath as I took my shot as the balls on the table scattered, breaking the triangular shape. As it did this, the 8 ball went into the hole. "Sweet, I got solids." I jumped a bit and backed off and let Dougie take his shot.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked me as I looked around the table, searching for a good shot.

"A Coke'll be fine for me, thanks." I said as I lifted my head to look up at him, and smiled, then turned to look back at the situation at hand as I took off my leather jacket. I had a few options, a lot of them were risky, but I went for one of them anyways. "Damn." I swore as I missed it. I heard a snicker and saw Dougie hold out a drink of dark bubbly liquid. "I told you I was rusty." I said as I took a sip of my soda, and set it down on the small table near us.

"Then let me help you." He said as he circled around me and I stood up straight, turning to face him in the process. "You might wanna look at the table first." Dougie said, snapping me out of my slight trance.

"Doug, don't you think I know that?" I asked as I bent down again. I felt his chest go against my back and I felt myself tense up as he did.

I felt the heat he was giving off and my heart raced as his hands rested lightly on top of mine. "Okay, first thing you need to do is line up your shot." He angled the stick around the cue ball and stopped when he saw something. "Jazz?" He stood up and walked away.

"Dougie?" A girl, my age, hugged Dougie tightly. I felt a pang of pain in my chest and the tendons in my neck twitched in anger. (_He really has me wrapped around his finger, doesn't he? CRAP!_) "Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

"I'm with a girl." He waved over to me, and I began walking over to them, trying to look calm. "Jo, this is my little sister, Jazzie."

"Oh, so you're Gio's cousin. The guys don't shut up about you, it's always Jo says this, and Jo did that." She held out her hand, "I'm really happy that I'm meeting you now. Not any later."

"Same." I smiled and shook her hand. I relaxed and calmed down a bit, knowing that it was family.

"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at home?" Dougie asked. As I let go of her hand and Dougie wrapped an arm around my waist, and I felt my muscles tighten up where he placed his hand.

"Is it a crime to visit my big brother?" She asked innocently. Dougie wasn't fooled, (_Must be a sisterly thing, cause he fell for mine over and over and over. (__**Please tell me you get what I'm saying**__) In fact, all guys fall for my look_) because he continued to stare at her. "Mum's out of town for a week, and you know how I hate being alone. Can I stay with you?"

"Do you really need to ask?" He sighed, "But can you wait a little longer, you can probably head to Tom's house. Jewel's still there, isn't she Jo?"

"Yeah, of course she is. Besides, I'm afraid to ask what happens if Danny's still there…" I trailed off, thinking about what the two could be doing_(In other words, DIRTY IMAGES_)_._

"Well, then I should head out, shouldn't I?" Jazz laughed, I smiled and Dougie laughed nervously. "I'll see you around, Jo. Bye Doug." She quickly hugged him and ran out of the hall.

"I'm so sorry about that." Dougie apologized. "Kinda ruined the moment, didn't it?"

"Just a bit." I said as he had a sad look on his face. "But I'm happy I met Jazz."

"You are?" I nodded, continuing to smile, "Really? 'Cause if you're lying, I'd totally understand."

"Yea, Doug. I'm fine about it." I stepped back to the pool table and bit my lip, "How about you show me how to line up my shot again?"

"With pleasure." He smiled and circled around and again had his chest on my back, and his hands on top of mine.

* * *

"Hah!" I jumped up and down, "I win again." I sang as I put stick in it's holding spot. And went up to Dougie, "I won our bet, you know." I whispered in his ear.

"God, I hate you." He wined as I took his stick and put it next to mine. I bit my bottom lip and widened my eyes at him, making my sexy puppy face. "And I hate when I fall for that face."

"Which is what all people do." I said as I grabbed my jacket and slid it on. "Are we doing anything else?"

"One more thing." He said as we stepped out into the cold October night air. "I hope you like to dance."

"Why? You didn't sign me up as a volunteer for a strip club, did you?" I asked, jokingly. He laughed loudly as we got to his car. "I wouldn't have a problem with it if you did." He stopped laughing and turned to look at me stunned. I laughed hysterically, unbelieving that he fell for it. "Oh, get a grip." I cooed as he began to pout and started the car. He looked so damn cute, I couldn't resist when we got to a stoplight, I grabbed his chin lightly and pulled him to me, "I can't let you stay mad at me." I wined as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

We pulled away and Dougie looked like he was in a daze. "Well, I'm not mad anymore." He said as the light changed and he drove down the road. "But I could do with another kiss." I smiled and laughed as he pulled into an empty parking space on the side of the road.

"You have to ask nicely, Mr. Poynter, and I'll consider it." I giggled even more as I got out of the car and waited for him. "So, I'm guessing dancing is a factor of our next event."

"That and lights, loud music, and a bar." He looked at me, "Can you sustain alcohol?"

I laughed, "I think I can handle it. Why do you ask?" As we got to the door and we were let in an instant. (_One _major _perk to being friends, (__**or going on a date**__) with a celeb_) Dougie held my hand tightly as he led me up a set of stairs up to the VIP lounge (or just a balcony inside the club).

I looked over the edge of the platform and saw that the place was packed with people. I looked across the club and saw another platform that connected to the one we were standing on, which was also packed with a few open spaces. "So what do you think?" Dougie asked me loudly over the music pounding through the building. (_I swear, it was so loud, I felt the beat of the music in my chest_)

"I love it." I called back, smiling. I was then led by Doug to a hole in the wall, which was silent (compared to the main room at the club) but still played the music. The room was nicely furnished with black suede couches. "Woah." was all I could say as he closed the door behind us. "I just realized how tired I was." I said as I rose my arms up and stretched towards the ceiling.

I turned to see Dougie staring at me, he finally noticed my confused stare, "Oh please, don't stop on my account. You can keep stretching."

"I wonder why." I said sarcastically as I lowered my arms and sat down on one of the couches and shed off my jacket in the process, "Aren't you going to join me?" I asked slowly in a low voice, as I patted the spot next to me. Dougie smiled and fell onto the spot next to me and threw his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"So, how are you liking our date?" He asked coolly as he had a lock of my hair being twirled around his finger. "I've never taken a girl to a pool hall-"

"But I'm not every other girl." I pointed out as I turned to him. "And I'm loving our date. If only we could go dance."

"Well, we can." Dougie stood up and took my hand again. I straightened my legs and he opened the door to allow me to hear the pounding of the music again. "Do you?"

I stepped in front of him and led him the dance space across from the lounge and the room. I pulled him close so he could hear me whisper, "You tell me." As I felt his hand rest on my hips as I began to move them side to side, going with the beat of the music pounding through me. As the music continued to play, I felt another arm wrap around my waist. I turned to see Dougie's face close to mine, and I smiled at him. My arm raised and my hand rested on the back of his neck. We moved to the exact beat of the other, never slowing down or speeding up, but only moving to the beat of the song.

The music began to slow down and I turned to face him. "Would you care to dance, Miss McLin?" Dougie asked as he dropped his hands from my hips and raised an open palm to take my hand.

"I would be honored, Mr. Poynter." I smiled as I placed one of my hands on his. I turned around and wrapped my arms over his shoulders and around his neck. His arms coiled around my waist and we moved side to side. We never broke eye contact with the other, but continued to sway back and forth and slowly drawing closer. Once the slow song ended, we had our foreheads touching the other's. I closed my eyes, preserving this moment in my mind forever.

"I don't want this to end." I heard Dougie mumble, I opened my eyes and I instantly found his piercing blue-green ones. One of my hands ran over the back of his head, through his hair. He did the same thing to me, running his fingers through my hair.

"I would give anything for this to keep going." I whispered back to him. "Why don't we go back to that room?"

"I couldn't agree with you more." He smiled and kept his arm on my waist as he and I walked back the room. I shut the door behind us, and I was pulled tightly to Dougie. "I really have the urge to kiss you."

I smiled, "Then, why'd you say so?" I leaned forward and I was millimeters from touching his lips, "I don't mind a bit of spontaneity on a date, even the first one." I moved my mouth up and friction with his lips with mine soon followed.

Dougie slid a hand to my neck and pulled me forward, causing our lips to crash together. As our kiss began to gain heat, I felt as if electrocuted lava was pumping through my veins at an alarming rate. My heart rate practically quadrupled as my hand ran through his hair, and he pulled my waist closer to him. My free hand was placed on the back of his neck and I traced my tongue on his bottom lip that was between mine. His, however, tried to enter my mouth, and I denied it for a while. I let him enter and even more electricity ran through me, and I fell deeper and deeper into a daze.

I finally pulled away and I seemed to gain back the ability of breathing, so did Doug. I was so breathless, I nearly collapsed on the couch. "So, do you think you're ready to head home?"

"You have no idea." I said between a deep breath. I grabbed my jacket and followed Dougie down the stairs and out of the club, "I had so much fun." I whispered to him as he held the car door open for me. As he circled around the car, all I could think about was the next time I was going to get my hands on him.


	11. I'm on Cloud 9

**Hey all! Okay, so sadly, this story is drawing to a close, seeing as there's 2 chapters after this and I have like 10 other stories that I'm writing(including this sequel). But never fear, I'll still be posting another story as I write it up. Love to all!**

* * *

When he got into the car, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. With that he pulled out and began to drive back to the 'McFly Village' (_That's what they call the community, because all of them live there. Some people call it weird, I think that is really cool._) Time passed, and it was silence, but it wasn't an awkward one, it was a calm and peaceful one. As we got closer to our destination, I reached over and began playing with his hair.

And then my phone rang, "What the-" I asked as I pulled out my phone, it read 'Caleb' I hit the 'Ignore' button. "Sorry about that." I slid my phone back into my jacket pocket.

"Who was it?" Dougie asked calmly. "It wasn't Tom, was it?" I felt his muscles tighten under my hand.

"It's no one that should be important, and I don't mean Tom." I smiled and Dougie sighed, full of relief. "It's nothing to worry about."

We passed through the gates of the community, and we pulled into Tom and Gio's driveway. We got out and he walked me to the door. "I had such a great time tonight." I said as I looked up at the house.

"You don't want to go in there, do you?" He asked as he brushed a piece of hair away from my face. "I don't want to leave you."

"I may not want to go, but I need to." I looked at him in the eye, and his look was full of hurt. "Listen. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Count on it." I smiled. He kissed me again and I felt as if I was floating, "Bye." He whispered and ran out.

I stepped into the house and went down stairs to the basement and fell on the couch. "Good night?" Danny asked as I looked up and noticed that I collapsed next to him.

I smiled dreamily, "Great night. Fantastic night. The best night I've ever-"

"Alright, alright. I get it." Danny sighed as Jewel came in from the bathroom. "Miss 'Girl of the Hour' is back from her date." Danny stood up and went to the fridge and pulled out a beer and gave it to me. "Maybe this will calm you down."

"Funny one." I retorted as I pulled the tab of the can back and took a sip, "Can I borrow that computer? I promised Laur I'd-Wait a minute. Danny, did you take my laptop?" I turned to him, and he was turning red. "I'll take that, if you don't mind." He stood up and gave me my laptop before going upstairs for something I couldn't comprehend because he mumbled it. I logged into IMWorldWide and saw that Lauren was on.

**MISSJoMarie: **Laur, I miss you.

_LAUROXSOX: _I miss you 2, Caleb tried to call you. He misses you

**MISSJoMarie: **serves the bastard right! ruined my date

_LAUROXSOX: _Another love to be found?

**MISSJoMarie: **Yes, dougie, he's so adorable.

_LAUROXSOX: _**squee** good 4 u gurl! you love him

**MISSJoMarie: **I do NOT love Dougie, he picks on me too much, 'cause I'm as young as his sister

_LAUROXSOX: _Maybe he loves you, you never know

**MISSJoMarie: **Picking on me, because he loves me * that's mature*

_LAUROXSOX: _Do you remember how Randy was when he tried to ask you out?

**MISSJoMarie: **OMG! I 4got bout Randy. How's he anyways?

_LAUROXSOX: _Good, got a gf now

**MISSJoMarie: **No kiddin, enough about my love life, wat bout urs?

_LAUROXSOX: _....

**MISSJoMarie: **c'mon laur tell me, pulez? **puppy dog look**

_LAUROXSOX: _Well, i went out w/ that cashier guy, the 1 from Macy's

**MISSJoMarie: **Get out! Did you get past the 1st date?

_LAUROXSOX: _Well, we went to the movies and he asked for another date

**MISSJoMarie: ****Does a dance** (cheers)Lauren got some action, Lauren got some action

_LAUROXSOX: _*funny*

**MISSJoMarie: **jk jk, but how is he?

_LAUROXSOX: _1st off, his name is Jack. 2nd, he's sooooo sweet

**MISSJoMarie: **Jack, huh nice name

_LAUROXSOX:_ Is it better than Dougie?

**MISSJoMarie: **Do NOT EVEN GO THERE! Now be 17 for once, god. Is Jack a good kisser?

_LAUROXSOX: _Depends if DO is

**MISSJoMarie:** …

_LAUROXSOX:_ C'mon, tell

**MISSJoMarie:** Electricity and liquid fire. now spill hot kiss?

_LAUROXSOX: _Steamy

**MISSJoMarie: **;) Good 4 u gurl, going on the market.

_LAUROXSOX: _Well wat bout u?

**MISSJoMarie:** I broke up w/ Caleb over 2 months ago, a girl's gotta cope. That's why I had a date with Dougie.

_LAUROXSOX: _*believe in that one* But is DO cute?

**MISSJoMarie: **....

_LAUROXSOX: _He IS isn't he?

**MISSJoMarie: **shut up *blushes*

_LAUROXSOX: _OMG, you do love him.

**MISSJoMarie: **Not 1 word 2 g, she'd be all lk 'told u so' + "u 2 r so meant 4 each other'

_LAUROXSOX: _lips=sealed

**MISSJoMarie: **thnks

_LAUROXSOX: _np

**MISSJoMarie: **listen i'm exhausted, the pillow is calling me, so is T.

_LAUROXSOX: _understood, night

**MISSJoMarie: **byeee

_**MISSJoMarie has signed off**_

I got up and walked upstairs with Jewel, ready to get rid of my makeup and change into my nightgown and go back down to the basement in peace. (_In other words, without Danny Jones_) "Hey, where'd Danny go?" I asked Tom, assuming that Gio went to bed, since she had some children to watch tomorrow. (_If I haven't told you, it's part of her job._)

"Home." Apparently, Tom was too busy to look at me in the eye, but to just glare at the TV. Not that I cared, as soon as he answered, I went up the stairs and up to my room. Jewel waited downstairs with Tom and had pushed me to go upstairs.

I quickly stripped of my clothes and booties and found a pair of pajamas that could fit Jewel and a pair for me. I slid on the ones for me and went into my bathroom to remove my makeup and undo my hair. Once that was done, I came back downstairs and tossed the extra pair to Jewel. She gave me a hug of gratitude, and we both went downstairs, after bidding Tom good night.

"So, what happened? Tell me everything." Jewel said as she changed behind my back. I turned on the TV and began looking for movies that I had brought with me, seeing as the basement became my sanctuary.

"It was amazing." I fell on the couch, I feel like I'm on cloud 9." I paused for a moment, "Make that cloud 29."

"That good, huh?" I nodded and continued to stare at the ceiling in euphoria.

"It's like it's all so unreal. I had the time of my life." I groaned, "If only Caleb hadn't tried to call me, I'd be even better."

"Your cheating ex-Caleb?" I nodded. "Well, enough about that. Where did he take you?" She sat down next to my head as I continued to talk about the date.

"First we went to this little Italian restaurant, it had the best food ever. We talked about our families and how we grew up. Then we went to a pool hall."

"A pool hall?" Jewel asked as I lifted my head up and she looked a little shocked.

"Yes, Jew. A pool hall, do you have a problem with that?" She shook her head. "Well, we ran into Jazz while we were there. She's nice. Then we went to a club. And we danced forever and then…" I paused as I recalled the memory. "Then we kissed."

Jewel gasped and I smiled bigger, making my jaw hurt even more, but I didn't care. "How was it?" She asked.

I fell back onto the couch. "Amazing, the best kiss of my life." I looked up at the ceiling. "I don't think anyone could kiss better than him." I lifted my head up and looked at Jewel , "Well, in my opinion."

Jewel giggled as I laid back down. "So are you ready for the party tomorrow?" She asked as the movie began to play.

"I better be or there's gonna be some trouble." I smiled and turned off the light, "Night, Jewel."


	12. This is Halloween!

**Okay, I lied, this is the second last chapter! Please don't hurt me! But if you review, I won't have a problem with that!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jo, Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" I heard Gi called from the other side of the door.

"Hang on, we're almost done!" I called back as I put the finishing touches on Jewel's makeup. "Okay you're all set." I put the brush down and held up a mirror. "Take a look."

Jewel opened her eyes, and expected herself in the mirror, "Jo, you're fan-freakin'-tastic! I can't believe you could pull it off!" Jewel and I had planned to collaborate our costumes. I was a fairy of Death and she was a corpse.

We decided she should have cuts on her face and arms, while I had them on my neck. We had taken a white shirt, cut slits in it and took red food coloring and colored it's edges for Jewel. Under the shirt, she wore a red top.

I wore black everything, except for my makeup. I had a black base on my lids with purple over it, and smoked it out with a hot pink. I took black liquid liner and made black multiple curled winged-tips from the outer corners of my eyes, and made my lips almost white, they were so pale.

Jewel's makeup was mostly natural, except for the red colored lines on her lips and the fake blood. I slid on a pair of black heels, along with the black netted wings and opened the door for Gi to see us, "See, we're done."

"The hair." Gi pointed to my black hair, "It's a nice touch. You didn't dye it, did you?"

"Well, where do you think I was this morning?" I asked as we stepped out and I grabbed a black wand as I left my room. "Besides, it's temporary, it'll fade in a few weeks. I might redo my streak, might add a few more."

"Well, we'll see." Gio said, "C'mon, we need to some help with the decorations." She led us down the stairs and into the family room. "Trust me, us having 2 parties is a little much."

"Don't you think Jew and I can handle it? And besides, you and Tom will be here, if there's any trouble, we'll let you know or shut down the party." I assured her as we opened the door and grabbed my iPod from the counter as we headed down into the basement.

"Alright. But if there's anything fishy going on, you're in for it." We came down to the basement to find the spot for my iPod to stand, using it as a remote hooked up to my laptop and that was connected to a set of speakers. Someone would request a song and it would add to the already set play list (_I think it's so cool for me to do that. Not many people can_). Jewel and I spent most of the afternoon setting up decorations, which was just black and orange streamers along the ceiling and walls. All kinds of food and drinks were set up on the table that was covered in torn, orange, plastic tablecloth.

"Everything looks great guys." Gio admired the basement and looked at the orange paper that circled the newly black painted staircase. "Now, help us upstairs!" She grabbed me by my wrist and yanked me up the stairs into the kitchen.

"Easy, Gi. It'd be nice if I didn't get hurt while I'm here." I joked as I caught sight of Tom twirling the rolls of black and orange crepe paper for the bunch of already taped on the ceiling and the tops of the walls. "Wow, I'm almost jealous of the decorations."

"Well, we should switch, but there's gonna be more people at your's than ours." Tom went up a chair and pressed the twisted parts onto the wall. "You'll be alright having a party on your own?"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him, knowing full well I'd break him easier than Gio. "I'm sure we'll be fine. And we'll let you know if anything goes haywire." The doorbell rang and I ran to the door, beating Tom to it. "Ha!" I opened the door, finding Dougie standing in its view. He was dressed in a pinstriped suit and wore a matching hat. "I'm guessing Al Capone?"

"Damn, I didn't think anyone would get it." He pouted as he stepped inside. "What are you supposed to be? Gothic with a purpose?"

"Close, Jewel and I are doing a death fairy and a corpse. Guess which one I am?" I held my hands up and waved my wand around, smiling at him.

"The fairy." He grabbed my hand and span me around in a full circle, "And a sexy, black-haired one at that." He drew me close and kissed me.

"Oh, God." We pulled away and looked at Tom. "That's revolting."

"What about you and Gi kissing in front of me, it's revolting in my opinion." I retorted, "And if you didn't like it, why are you still here?" Tom turned various shades of red and dashed out of the room.

"I've never thought of something like that." Dougie smiled as he quickly kissed me again. "I might need to use that in the future. I'm guessing I'm a bit early."

"By about half an hour, but I'm sure it's fine." I took Dougie's hand and led him into the living room.

"Hi Doug!" Jewel bounced (_Literally, bounced from the basement_) in and gave Dougie a hug. "You look like someone from the 'Godfather'. And you look really fit." I eyed Jewel a confused look.

"And you have had _way_ to much sugar for your own good." I smiled and went to the table and grabbed a handful of Skittles. I pointed to Jewel and looked at Dougie, "That'll be me by the end of the party." He laughed.

"I'm gonna find Tom and annoy him." He came up close to me, "I'll stop by a while later."

"I look forward to it." I smiled as he kissed me and ran out of the room. I seemed to glide to the door as I opened it and allowed a mix of boys and girls of various ages into the house, "Hi. If you're here for Tom and Gio's party, they're in the living room. If you're here for my party, Jewel is taking invitations at the top of the steps at the basement."

I smiled and watched them file into the living room. More people came in and repeated until Tom came and stood by me. "Why don't you go down in the basement and greet your guests." I nodded and ran downstairs and saw many people from Chastity and Redwood. I said hi to a few and saw how the requesting was going, and it was going smoothly. People were dancing or hanging out on the couches in front of the TV.

"This party is the best of the year!" I turned to find Max, a guy from Redwood, behind me. "Man, you sure know how to throw a party! And your cousin, rocks!"

"Thanks." I smiled over the pounding music. "I didn't know there'd be such a turnout!"

"Are you kidding me? You're one of the fittest girls at Chastity, and you're friends with the biggest bands here. Who wouldn't come?"

"Good point." I giggled as the door opened and I saw Janice and her slaves dressed in various lingerie with bunny ears, come down the stairs. "Excuse me, whores have entered, and I need to keep it clean."

Max's mouth formed an 'ouch' as I passed him and went to Janice. "Jo, it's amazing to see you!" Janice hugged me, and I froze, _I doubt she wants to be friends with me._ "It looks like a great party. So where's your boyfriend?"

"Upstairs, and why do you care? You weren't invited." I looked at her harshly. She eyed me and she must have realized that I could see right through her.

"Well, you can't have a party without us, we are the party starters. But you're so thick, you must've forgotten that." She gave me a sickly sweet smile along with a fake cheer in her voice. (_I swear, it made me sick to my stomach_)

"I think everything up here is operating fine. We could all do a party without pheromone raving sluts." I shot back, "So if you think, just because you think you're hot shit, you can walk your ass into my house? You are so wrong."

"Fine, we'll go. It's to lame for us anyways." She caught eyes with someone other than me, most likely a Redwood, and huffed away. I smiled and turned back to Max. He gave me a thumbs up and went back to flirting with Alexis, a friend of mine.

"Hey there." I turned to see Dougie, "I guess someone had to leave early." He eyed me and I gave him a 'that's her' look. "You guys seem to be doing better than we are upstairs."

"I must be a good hostess then." I smiled and kissed him. He pulled my hair away from my face when we pulled a few centimeters away. "Apparently, I'm one of the fittest in Chastity." I said proudly.

"Then I must be a lucky guy." Dougie smirked and grabbed my hand, "would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." I went down the stairs with him and we found an open spot on the dance floor.

* * *

Dougie and I managed to squeeze out off the dance floor and grab something to drink. I grabbed a beer and took a small sip of it. "Don't drink too much, you still have school tomorrow."

"No, I have a month break." I looked at him, "I could do without school for a while. Everyone here could." Dougie smirked and shook his head as I caught sight of people leaving. "But, better judgment gets the best of us." I smirked as I took a sip of my beer and waved to those leaving.

Dougie laughed, and I smiled as I held out the beer to him. "You don't want anymore?"

I shook my head, "Not until Christmas." I replied as more people left and I waved to them. "And now the party winds down." Dougie smiled and took the beer from my hands.

Time passed and no one was left in the basement. Dougie and I decided to go upstairs and see how the party had wrapped up on their end. I beamed as I came up behind Gio and hugged her tightly, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I finally broke the sudden embrace for her to turn around, a sullen look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's here to see you." My eyebrow raised at her answer, "They're in the den." I nodded and went to the den doors, even though they were shut.

I took in a deep breath and opened the door. A woman, in her 20's, was sitting on the couch. She had short, brown hair with blonde streaks spread evenly within it. She had a pair of nice jeans on and white blouse on. She looked up at me with her brown eyes and stood up, "Jo, is that really you?"

I stared at her for a moment and my eyes widened when I realized who it was. "Melissa?"


	13. Redemptions and Reunions

**Oh my Gosh, this is it! The last Chapter! Thank you for reading, I'd give you all kisses and hugs, but it's a little complicated right now. LOL Anywho, Enjoy!**

* * *

"God, look at you." Melissa came up and hugged me, I hesitated for a moment as I held up my hands and lightly wrapped them around her. "You're all grown up." _No thanks to you. _"You're such a lady, you don't know how much I've missed you."

"I don't know if I can say the same." I replied as she broke the embrace to wipe a tear away from my cheek. I didn't know I was even crying, I was too shocked to control my body. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my baby sister, who else would I see?" She looked at me like my mom when she looks at me when she thinks I did something stupid, or I was acting stupid. (_In other words, she looked like my mom, when she looked at me. Weird._)

"Oh-kay." I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was here?" Something was up, if she wanted to see me, she never would've visited so much more often.

"From this." She went to her green, leather purse and pulled out a magazine. She opened to a page and showed it to me. It was a picture of me and Dougie from our date last night, _Damn, news travels fast_. "I knew you were in London, then I remembered Gio. So, I called mom up and she told me that you were staying here."

_I'm going to kill mom, if it's the last thing I do. _"Mel, really why are you here?"

"You're not gonna let it occur to you that I wanted to see you?" She took her hand in my and grasped my wrist

"If you wanted to see me, you'd have come back a long time ago." I ripped my hand from hers. "Now, you come here and want to be as close as we were? It's not that I'm unhappy to see you, but you abandoned me. And I needed you the most, and you never answered my calls, my e-mails, nothing." I rolled my eyes, "And now you wanna waltz back into my life like nothing happened?!"

"Jo, I know you're upset-"

"You don't know the half of it! I was devastated, Melissa! And you left me alone with mom! Out of all the rotten things for a sister to do…" I started and Melissa cut me off.

"What did you want me to do? Keep going on with my life at home?!" Melissa was yelling at me now.

"Yes, I survived mom, I'm sure you could have for two more years! You were always stronger than me, and you couldn't help me threw my worst year!"

"Do you think I was fine and dandy when I found out mom wanted to pull the plug on me?! I didn't know if she cared for me or not!"

"But she didn't! I told her to wait, because you're a fighter!" I wiped the tears from my eyes, and realized that they were gray. I looked awful in front of my sister. "When I was going to tell you what, apparently, you already knew, but didn't have the balls to tell me! You were gone, Melissa! As if I wasn't shattered enough!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'm here now!" She stepped forward, and I stepped back from her, leaning against the door.

"And you think that it makes it better?!" I held my hands up, "I can't take this anymore." I opened the door and stormed past the grand room, past everyone waiting, and up the stairs to my room. I slammed my door and collapsed on my bed after getting rid of my shoes and wings.

I felt as if I cried forever, when I felt an arm on my waist. I looked up and saw Dougie. I held my breath as I sat up and looked at him. He hugged me close as I continued to cry. "Why would she come back?" I managed to ask aloud as I wiped a few of the tears from my face. "Now, when everything is perfect? Why does it, when everything in my world is right, it nose dives?" I cried, knowing that Dougie couldn't answer them for me, even if he tried.

"You know," He cleared his throat, as he wiped the rest of the tears away from my cheeks. "When everything is going wrong, and things are just a little strange. It's been so long now, since you've forgotten how to smile. Over head the skies are clear but it still seems to rain on you. And your only friends all have better things to do." I bit my lip, stopping myself from singing. He nudged me and I couldn't help it anymore.

"When your down and lost, and you need a helping hand. When you're down and lost along the way. Just try a little harder, just try your best to make it through the day. Just tell yourself…" Dougie stopped singing, but I continued.

"Ahhh, I'll be okay." I stopped and smiled, "How'd you know that singing something made me feel better?"

"I guess I just did." He hugged me closer, "You'll be alright?"

I nodded, "I thought I was. But, I guess all the anger that I thought I got rid of, came boiling back up." I shook my head, "I thought it was gone, Doug."

"Let me tell you something." I looked up at him and looked at him concerned. "Before I moved in with the guys, my dad abandoned me, Jazz and my mum." I felt my eyes widen in a bit of sadness, and a bit of shock. "That was almost six years ago, and I still feel mad at him for it." I looked down in remorse of my outburst, but Dougie took my chin and pulled it up to him. "It's only human nature, Jo. Don't beat yourself up about it, I'm sure she understands why you said all those things."

"I hope she does." Dougie stood up and pulled me up with him, "Where are we going?"

"You're going to have a chat with your family." He said as he led me back into the grand room, where the boys, Gio, Jewel and Melissa where waiting. I saw that Melissa was in tears and was being comforted by Tom.

I looked at Dougie, silently pleading him to let me go back upstairs. But he pushed me forward, objecting my request. I sighed and walked so I was in front of Melissa, I sat down on the table in front of her and took her hand. She looked up and smiled sadly at me. I smiled back at her and gave her hand a squeeze, she did the same. She then leaned forward to hug me, and I didn't hesitate this time. She hugged me tightly, and didn't want to let go. "I'm sorry, Jo. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Mel." I didn't want to let go of my sister, ever.

* * *

"Jo-Marie!" I woke up groggily, lifting my head from my super-soft pillow to come face to face with-

"Laur?" My eyes widened and I screamed as I hugged her tight, "What are you doing here?"

"Spending the rest of senior year with you. I couldn't let you have all the fun." I hugged her even tighter. "Now, get dressed. You have some introducing to do!" She left my room and I went into my closet to changed into a pair of jeans that had writing on them and a McFly band tee I was given.(_Okay, maybe not _given_, but Tom didn't seem to mind. It was in storage anyways, he wouldn't notice._) I stepped outside and downstairs to find Laur and Gio talking to one another.

Tom came in and looked at my shirt, shook his head, even though he was smiling, and continued to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Lauren, he stepped back towards me and whispered, "Do you know who she is?"

I smiled and giggled a bit, "My cousin, Lauren." He looked at me wide-eyed, "You don't know why she's here?" He shook his head, "Hmmm." I pretended to think for a minute, "C'mon, you have someone to meet." I took his hand and led him to the kitchen table.

"So, who is this?" Lauren smiled as she looked at Tom.

"This is Thomas. My favorite boyfriend of the women in the family." Tom beamed like an idiot after he heard my introduction.

"Aww. I feel so loved." He said as he hugged me tightly. "And it's very nice to meet you." He held out his hand to Laur, which he took and shook. "Hey, why don't you guys come to the studio? Then you could meet the rest of the guys."

"Can Jew come?" I looked at him wide-eyed, giving him the puppy dog look. "She'd be the second luckiest girl in the world."

"Wait, who's the luckiest?" I gave him a 'duh' look. "Oh, right. How could I forget? Sure, she can come."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged him as I jumped up and down. "I'll call her up now." I dashed down to the basement that still a bunch of the stuff from when Jewel came over, like food and a ton of clothes, shoes, and for me, makeup, a lot of it. I found my phone on the table and texted Jewel. '_My cuz is here, wanna come 2 the studio w/ us?_'

Within a second, I got a text back from her. '_I'm on my way! Be there in 2 secs.' _I came back upstairs and was smiling like Tom was (_FYI, an idiot_). "She'll be here soon." I said to Tom and Laur.

"Cool, Harry should be coming anyways, he'll be here in a bit." Tom responded as we got a knock on the door. I dashed to the door, "Oh, no you don't!" Tom yelled, running after me.

Doesn't he know by now I'll beat him at getting the door any old day. "Hi, Hare. C'mon in, there's someone you ought to meet." He entered and right behind him, was Jewel's car and Jewel herself. "Jew! You have to meet Laur!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Okay, so Harry, Jewel. This is Lauren, my cousin. Lauren, this is Harry, one of Tom's bandmates, and this is Jewel, my bestie from school."

"Hi ya." Jewel held her hand out to Lauren and Harry gave her a nod.

"It's nice to meet you all." Laur said politely. She smiled at Harry, he continued to smile at her (_flames are igniting_). After a few seconds of silence, Tom cut in.

"Okay, let's go before Fletch and Jason yell at us." Tom began to shove me, while Harry shoved Jewel and Lauren trailed behind.

"We can walk, mate." Jewel said as she began to walk faster, and I joined her. "Laur, Jo you guys can ride with me, and the guys'll go in Tom's car."

"Sounds good." I agreed as I got in the shotgun and Laur got in the back. "So, what should we listen to?"

"You have to ask." Jewel pressed play and Blink-182 began to blast through the speakers. Laur and I caught up about her and Jack, and Dougie and me, with Jewel jumping in occasionally. In no time Jewel announced out arrival, "We're here." We filed out, "You're gonna love the guys."

"I think Jo already does." Lauren commented, she and Jewel giggled, while I just rolled my eyes and followed the guys to the studio.

"Oh, get over it." I mumbled as I saw Dougie waiting at the doorway. "Hey." I beamed as I leaned over to kiss him. "It feels like its been ages." Even though it had only been a few weeks, since I was busy seeing the rest of my family here. And spending time with Melissa, before she had to leave for school.

"It does, doesn't it?" He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. I heard snickering, and I turned to Lauren, who I stuck my tongue out at her. "So, someone you want to introduce to me?" He asked, breaking my gaze from her.

"Oh, yeah." I stepped away, so Dougie could see Lauren a little more clearly. "Dougie, this is my cousin, Lauren. Laur, this is Dougie, my…" I paused, I didn't know what to classify him as.

"Her boyfriend." He smiled and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you." _Wait, he called himself my _boyfriend._ I can't believe it_. I held my shock back.

"The same, Dougie. So, where's the other one?" I raised an eyebrow and began to laugh as Danny came out in his _boxers_ of all things.

I pointed to him, and Dougie started to laugh, "Not the best first impression, but look behind you." I managed to say as Lauren turned around and looked at Danny in shock. "Danny, this is my cousin, Lauren." Danny's eyes bugged out and he began to blush and I laughed even harder. "Dude, what happened to your clothes?"

"I'm not sure." He said slowly, now Dougie and I were bent over, we were laughing so hard.

"We'll help you find them." Dougie volunteered the two of us as we went down by the ping pong table to look for his clothes.

"Found his trousers." I called out as I found them under a cushion of the couch. I held them up between two pinched fingers.

"And I got his shirt." Dougie responded.

"Thank you." Danny came in and took the clothes from our hands and ran away from us, leaving me and Dougie in the room.

"Well, if Laur didn't wake me up, that sure did." Dougie smirked as he came closer to me. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded and took my hand, "Did you call yourself my… my boyfriend?"

He hesitated and looked at me in the eyes. "Yeah, I guess I did. Is there something wrong with that?" He looked worried.

I shook my head, "No, of course not. It was a bit shocking, I'll admit. But it was nice to hear it." I smiled, "I like the sound of it."

"I like it too." Dougie then leaned forward and gave me a kiss strong enough to knock me out.

**

* * *

**

Okay my lovely readers! This is it! The last bit. But Jo'll be back soon, trust me. Much Love to the readers, subscribers and reviewers!  
P.S. There's a poll about which new JML story I should post, each option has a little summary, so check it out!


	14. AN:Sequel!

Hey everyone, just to let you know, the continuation has been posted! It's titled 'Still Holding On' and it takes place a couple weeks later where this left off. Please leave some reviews for it! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the sequel.!


End file.
